Change with the light
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Slash vom Feinsten, hihi! 'Ich muss mal mit dir reden. ... Ich habe heute Nach Malfoy verführt.'
1. Betasuche

Hallo meine Lieben!  
  
Bevor ihr euch auf die ersten Kapitel der neuen Fic stürzen könnt, habe ich noch ein Anliegen an euch. Momentan besitze ich ja noch nicht so viele Fans, aber denen, die mir treu bleiben, liege ich zu Füßen. Und deswegen wollte ich euch fragen, ob vielleicht einer von euch meine Betaleserin für diese Story werden möchte? Meine Freundinnen finden das meiste immer nur gut, aber so Kritik oder Änderungsvorschläge haben sie nicht. Natürlich freue ich mich, wenn meine Fics gut ankommen, aber vielleicht erklärt sich doch jemand bereit, mir den ein oder anderen Tipp zu geben? Würde mich wirklich freuen. Wenn ihr also Interesse habt, meldet euch unter: Seiltaenzer6@aol.com. Es wird übrigens wieder eine Harry-Draco-Fic. Danach werde ich mich allerdings erst mal von dem Pärchen abwenden und mein Versprechen, was Ginny & Harry betrifft, einlösen. Momentan schäume ich fast über vor Ideen. Also lasst mich nicht hängen, ja? Danke! Bis dann also, liebe Grüße, LeakyCauldron :) 


	2. Startschuss

Startschuss: Die Entscheidung für die Betaleserin ist gefallen. Bald geht's also los. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story auch und ihr reviewt fleißig!  
  
Bis dann, *knuddelknutsch*  
  
Leaky Cauldron  
  
PS: Ich suche sicher bald wieder neue Betaleser. Ihr könnt euch also noch weiter bewerben. ;-) 


	3. Kapitel 1

Change with the light 

So, nun geht's wieder los. Man, ich habe ewig gebraucht. Aber jetzt freu ich mich. Irgendwie mag ich diese Geschichte. Ich hoffe nur, ich werde das am Ende immer noch tun... Euch wünsch ich auf jeden Fall viel Spaß. Ach, und vergesst die Reviews nicht, ich zähl doch auf euch!!! Leaky

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, die Story gehört mir! (wenigstens etwas...)

~ * ~ * ~

**Kapitel 1**

Zärtlich und noch ein wenig schüchtern legte Draco Harry den Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn an sich. Harry leistete keinen Widerstand und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sein Kopf verweilte in Dracos Halsbeuge und er fühlte Harrys warmen Atem kitzeln. Dann hob Harry leicht den Kopf an und küsste ihn an eine ganz bestimmte Stelle am Hals. Draco seufzte. Wie er es liebte, wenn er das tat. 

Harry verteilte seine Küsse nun weiträumiger. Langsam streifte er Draco seinen Umhang von den Schultern und zupfte vorsichtig sein Hemd aus dessen Hosenbund, bis er genug Platz hatte, eine Hand über Dracos nackten Rücken wandern zu lassen. Draco lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. 

Als Harrys Küsse intensiver wurden, bemerkte Draco, dass er erregt war. Sanft drängte Harry ihn an die steinerne Wand zwei Schritte hinter ihm. Dann arbeitete sich sein Mund Stück für Stück bis zu seinen Lippen hinauf. Erst zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder wurde Harrys Kuss und als er ihn wieder frei ließ, stöhnte Draco auf. 

Harry lächelte zufrieden und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Das Grün leuchtete unheimlich und Draco fühlte seine Sinne schwinden.

~  * ~

Hektisch atmend wachte Draco auf. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und für einen kurzen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand. Dann erkannte er aber sein Bett und atmete erleichtert auf. 

Was träumte er nur für einen Schwachsinn? 

Aber wenigstens konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Oder..? 

Hektisch setzte er sich auf und blickte auf den kleinen Lichtstrahl, der durch die Spalte seiner schweren Bettvorhänge fiel. 

Blödsinn! Alles Blödsinn! Er schnaubte und wollte sich wieder auf die Seite legen, um noch etwas zu schlafen, als er etwas bemerkte, dass ihn in diesem Augenblick stark an seiner geistige Kompetenz zweifeln ließ. 

Fast schon panisch schlug er die Decke zurück und starrte auf die leichte Wölbung in seiner Hose. Entsetzt stöhnte er auf. Potter hatte... Wenn es wenigstens eine süße Slytherin gewesen wäre! 

Er schmiss sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke wieder über den Kopf. Welch Alptraum! 

Doch wenigstens konnte ihn jetzt niemand sehen. Die anderen Jungen im Saal schienen noch friedlich zu schlafen. Und hören konnten sie zum Glück auch nicht, was er unter der Decke murmelte. 

Moment! Hören? Plötzlich saß Draco wieder kerzengerade. Er hatte doch nicht etwa..? Unwillkürlich kehrten die Szenen der Nacht in seinen Kopf zurück. Oh ja, er hatte sich nicht gerade zusammen gerissen... 

Ob die anderen ihn wirklich gehört hatten? Und wenn ja, würden sie ihn auslachen oder ihn zumindest fragen, wer ihn denn zu solchen Gefühlsausbrüchen getrieben hatte? 

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihnen dann hätte antworten sollen. Die Wahrheit kam nicht in Frage. Und auch alles andere... Egal, was er sagen würde, es hätte sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit rumgesprochen. 

Er beschloss erst einmal, gar nichts zu tun. Langsam ließ er sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Seufzend fragte er sich, ob er schon jemals mit einer Situation so überfordert gewesen war. 

Da ihn seine Gedanken nicht los ließen und er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, stand er nach einiger Zeit auf, schnappte sich seine Klamotten und ging ins Badezimmer. Während er eiskalt duschte, wünschte er sich, alles wäre wirklich nicht mehr als ein böser Traum gewesen. 

Doch die Gedanken verschwanden nicht. Und so war sich Draco sicher, wenn er sie bis zum Abend noch mit sich herumschleppte, würde er sich von Hogwarts höchstem Turm stürzen. Denn selbst mit einem Psychiater hätte er nicht darüber reden wollen. 

Ein Malfoy und ein Potter - das war gegensätzlicher als Feuer und Wasser. Das ging einfach nicht! Das wäre abnormal! Nicht nur, weil die beiden zwei sechzehnjährige Jungs waren, sondern auch... Draco brach den Gedanken ab. 

Während er sich abtrocknete, beschloss er endgültig, alles zu vergessen. Er verstand ohnehin nicht, warum er sich schon so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte.

~ * ~ * ~

Soviel zum ersten Kapitel. Na, gefällt's euch? Dann schreibt mir. Ohne Reviews geht's nicht weiter (was andere können, kann ich schon lange, hihi!). See you...


	4. Kapitel 2

Na, da war ich ja richtig positiv überrascht über die Reviews. Ich wusste, dass ihr es könnt, wenn ihr wollt. Danke vielmals! Weiter so! ;-)

Und hier kommt das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut, wie das erste...

~ * ~ * ~

**Kapitel 2**

„Harry aufwachen!" Ron riss die dunkelroten Vorhänge vom Bett seines Freundes auf und rüttelte ihn. 

Die restlichen Jungen im Schlafsaal waren auch schon wach und schlurften total verpennt durch den Raum, bevor sie sich auf ins Badezimmer machten.

Harry war es schon gewohnt, dass Ron ihn weckte. Ohne ihn würde er jedes Mal verschlafen.

Jetzt streckte er sich, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte sich auf.

„Komm, sonst hast du wieder keine Zeit für ein gescheites Frühstück.", meinte Ron zu ihm.

Harry nickte, kletterte aus seinem Himmelbett, nahm sich seine Sachen und folgte den anderen ins Badezimmer.

Dort war wieder mächtig was los. Manchmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, alle Gryffindor–Jungen würden morgens gleichzeitig duschen oder Zähneputzen wollen. Nicht, dass es ihn störte, doch wenn alle Altersklassen vertreten waren, erschien selbst dieser große Raum zu klein. Und er hatte auch bemerkt – und nicht zuletzt an sich selbst –, dass die Jungen der höheren Klassen immer am längsten brauchten. Offenbar kamen pro Schuljahr 5 Minuten Morgentoilette mehr hinzu.

Nun drängte er sich gerade mit zwei anderen Jungen an ein Waschbecken, um Zähne zu putzen, als er im Spiegel sah, wie Seamus mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und einem auf dem Arm davonflitzte, dicht gefolgt von einem tropfenden Dean, dem ganz offensichtlich das Handtuch gehörte, denn er splitterfasernackt. Harry musste grinsen. Als Dean nun Seamus' Namen durch das Badezimmer donnerte, spülte Harry sich schnell den Mund aus, um diese Situation weiter zu verfolgen. 

Auch die meisten anderen Jungen hielten in ihren Machenschaften inne, um die zwei Sechstklässler zu beobachten.

Seamus war in die Ecke des Badezimmers gelaufen und stand nun grinsend mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Dean stapfte auf in zu.

„So wirkst du wirklich sehr männlich.", meinte Seamus mit gespielter aufreizender Stimmlage.

Einige im Raum lachten.

„Sehr witzig, Seamus! Ich sag der italienischen Freundin meiner Mutter Bescheid, die schickt dir sicher `ne Davidsstatue aus Florenz.", antwortete Dean sarkastisch.

Seamus grinste noch immer, auch wenn er keine wirkliche Ahnung hatte, wovon Dean genau sprach. Er war nicht sonderlich bewand in der Muggel–Welt, trotz seiner Mutter. 

Plötzlich machte Dean dann zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und grabschte nach dem Handtuch. Seamus, der ein paar Zentimeter größer war als Dean, riss die Arme nach oben. Doch nicht schnell genug, denn Dean erreichte noch einen Handtuchzipfel und zerrte nun daran.

Der Grossteil aller im Badezimmer lachte über die herrliche Szenerie, die sich dort an der Wand abspielte. 

Harry aber, blieb das Lachen plötzlich im Hals stecken. Es war ihm, als hätte er diese oder zumindest eine ähnliche Szene schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Er wandte den Blick ab, in den Spiegel und als er sich selbst betrachtete, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Der Traum von letzte Nacht! Erschrocken über sich selbst schnappte er nach Luft und starrte verwundert sein Spiegelbild an. Lieber Himmel! Er drehte hastig den Kaltwasserhahn auf und hielt den Kopf darunter. Sein Herz raste.

Niemand im Raum hatte sein seltsames Verhalten bemerkt, da Dean sein Handtuch nun zurück erobert hatte, der Kampf aber noch weiter ging. Er hatte Seamus so am Arm gepackt, dass dieser sich nur unter Schmerzen hätte wehren können. So führte Dean ihn zu einer Dusche.

„Hey, Kumpel, das ist jetzt aber nicht nett.", lachte Seamus noch, doch im nächsten Moment schrie er auf, denn Dean hatte das kalte Wasser aufgedreht. Er ließ außer Acht, dass er selbst etwas nass wurde und hielt den zappelnden und prustenden Seamus noch kurz fest. Sobald Seamus aber fühlte, dass er seinen Arm losließ, sprang er unter dem Wasser hervor. 

Dean hatte sich schon in Sicherheit gebracht. Seamus stand nun da, begossen wie ein Pudel und musste zusehen, wie sich die anderen königlich über ihn amüsierten. Doch dann zuckte er lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Okay Dean, du hast gewonnen."

Sein Freund grinste zufrieden und warf ihm dann sein Handtuch zu. „Hier, das brauch ich nun ja nicht mehr." Beim Toben war er größtenteils allein getrocknet.

Harry hatte inzwischen seine Kopfdusche beendet und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken. Glauben wollte er noch immer nicht, was er die Nacht geträumt hatte.

~  * ~

Ein paar Minuten später verließ er mit Ron das Badezimmer. 

„Mit Dean leg ich mich nicht an.", grinste sein Freund.

„Mmh.", meinte Harry nur. Er war noch immer ganz wo anders.

„Mmh?", wiederholte Ron in fragendem Ton.

„Ich muss dir was erzählen.", sagte Harry mit noch immer verwirrter Miene.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Ron interessiert und besorgt zugleich.

Harry stoppte seinen Freund, zog ihn beiseite und sah ihn an. „Ich hab heute Nacht Malfoy verführt."

Rons Augen weiteten sich, doch im nächsten Moment prustete er auch schon los. „Der war gut, Harry. Wirklich! Der Schocker des Tages."

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sah ihn nur weiter an. „Ron, das war kein Scherz."

Er hielt augenblicklich inne.

Harry musste über den Gesichtsausdruck des 15-jaehrigen Weasleys lächeln.

„Kein Scherz?", piepste Ron nun, da er Harrys Aussage zu realisieren schien.

„Nein." Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich mit dem Kopf.

Rons Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, das aber sofort wieder erstarb. Gequält sah er seinen besten Freund an. „Ja, aber...warum hast du nichts gesagt? Nie?! Und...und warum ausgerechnet Malfoy?"

Harry betrachtete ihn verwundert. „Wieso erzählen? Ich habe es doch erst heute Nacht geträumt!"

Der rothaarige Junge zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Geträumt?", fragte er mit beleidigtem Unterton.

„Ja, was sonst?", wollte Harry überrascht wissen.

Ron seufzte, erleichtert und genervt zugleich. „Mensch, sag das doch gleich."

„Ja, hab ich doch."

„Nein, hast du nicht!"

Harrys Gesicht wurde nun überzogen von einem breiten Grinsen. „Ach, du dachtest echt ...?"

Sein Freund kniff beleidigt die Augen zusammen.

„Ron, Ron." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lief dann lachend den Gang hinunter. „Was du mir alles zutraust!"

Der junge Weasley seufzte erneut. Da hatte ihn sein Freund ja mal wieder gut reingelegt. Mit großen Schritten lief er ihm nach.

~ * ~ * ~

Jaah, soviel dazu. Bald gibt's das nächste. Kommt darauf an, ob sich meine Betaleserin beeilt. *knuddel* @Sandra


	5. Kapitel 3

So, endlich gibt's Chapter 3. Mir tut's ehrlich Leid, aber meine Betaleserin ist abhanden gekommen und meldet sich einfach nicht mehr. Ich musste mir ne neue suchen... *kopfschüttel* Hier der Aufruf: Sandra, wär dir dankbar, wenn du dich mal wieder melden würdest, fühle mich ziemlich im Stich gelassen. *schnüff*

~ * ~ * ~

Kapitel 3 

Nach dem Duschen hatte Draco es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in einem Lehnsessel gemütlich gemacht. Etwas gelangweilt blätterte er im Tagespropheten vom Vortag. 

Dann hörte er Schritte und Stimmen von den Jungenschlafsälen her kommen. Leise lauschte er, wer es war. Tatsächlich betraten in diesem Moment seine Zimmergenossen Crabbe, Goyle und Jeremy McFinn den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie lachten über irgendetwas. 

Jeremy ein recht schmaler, dunkelhaariger Junge mit gefährlich funkelnden grün-grauen Augen, ging zum Kamin. „Kein Feuer! Dabei ist es selbst im Hochsommer hier unten schweinekalt."

Crabbe murmelte etwas unverständliches.

„Sagt mal", meinte Goyle nun plötzlich, „habt ihr heute Nacht auch diese komischen Geräusche gehört?"

Draco sank das Herz in die Hose. Sie hatten ihn gehört! Wie sollte er je wieder aus dieser Hölle herauskommen?

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Jeremy irritiert.

„Na ja, ich hab so'n komisches Ächzen gehört."

„Ächzen?", Crabbe grinste hämisch. „Also ich hab nur dein Schnarchen gehört und das bin ich ja gewohnt."

Ächzen? Schnarchen? Was denn nun? Draco knetete nervös seine Finger.

„Als ob du nicht schnarchst. Selbst Draco tut das manchmal.", entgegnete Goyle. „Na, was soll's. Ich werd  ihn nachher auch noch fragen."

Dem Himmel sei Dank! Draco atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatten also nichts gehört. Er schmiss den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch vor dem Lehnstuhl und schwang sich mit seiner gewohnten Gelassenheit aus dem Sessel. „Gar nicht nötig Goyle. Ich hab nichts mitgekriegt, so fest wie ich gepennt hab."

Die drei Slytherins sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Was guckt ihr denn so bescheuert? Ich bin schon ´ne halbe Ewigkeit hier und warte auf euch. Los jetzt, ich hab Hunger!" Damit stolzierte er aus dem Kerker. Auch wenn er die Gedanken an den Traum noch immer nicht los war, fühlte er sich jetzt doch um einiges leichter.

~ * ~

„Malfoy, du Ratte!" Rons Stimme hallte über den Gang.

„Weasley, reg dich nicht so auf! Sind doch nur ein paar süße Spinnen." Draco ließ eine weitere Kugel in Größe einer Grapefruit fallen, die sich beim Aufschlag in rotem Rauch auflöste und aus der ungefähr zehn kleine Spinnen krabbelten.

Ron hatte Angst vor Spinnen, das wusste Draco. Und da er sich mal wieder für eine beschissene Stunde Zaubertränke rächen wollte, hatte Draco Crabbe und Goyle befohlen, ihn festzuhalten. Das taten die zwei Slytherins nur zu gerne. Scherze auf Kosten anderer waren ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Sie hielten je einen von Rons Armen umklammert und somit hatte der Gryffindor keine Chance zu entkommen.

Draco bückte sich und hob eine Spinne auf. Während sie ihm über die Finger krabbelte, kam er Ron immer näher. Gerade als er ihm die Spinne auf die Schulter setzten wollte, schallte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten sein Name über den Flur.

„Malfoy!" Harry kam mit großen Schritten angelaufen. Fünf Meter von den anderen entfernt schmiss er seine Bücher auf den Boden und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Lass. Ron. Gehen."

Betont langsam und scharf waren seine Worte.

„Ach, da kommt dein Retter, Weasley." Draco lächelte Ron spöttisch an. Dann wandte er sich an Harry: „Na Potter, alles klar?"

Harry kochte vor Wut. „Malfoy, es reicht! Lass ihn gehen!"

„Na na, wer wird denn gleich so ausfallend werden?" Draco schüttelte gespielt empört den Kopf. „Das ist doch nur ein bisschen Spaß. Dafür, dass mein neuer Umhang dank diesem Frettchen hinüber ist!" Den letzten Satz hatte er dermaßen schneidend ausgesprochen, dass es selbst Harry kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Draco donnerte noch eine Kugel auf den Boden. „Komm schon, Potter. Oder willste Weasley noch weiter leiden sehn?"

Harry wusste ganz genau, dass es falsch war, doch er war so in Rage, dass er sich mit einem Satz auf Draco stürzte.

Der Slytherin war wirklich vollkommen überrascht, verlor das Gleichgewicht und zusammen krachten sie auf den Boden. Benommen blieben sie liegen, Harry schräg auf Draco drauf. Seine Brille lag unbeschadet neben ihnen.

„Potter, hast du einen Knall?", schrie Draco, als er sich aufrappeln wollte.

Harry besann sich unter seinem Geschrei  und drückte Draco mit aller Kraft wieder zu Boden. Er hatte seine Arme erwischt und presste seine Handgelenke auf die kalten Steine. Noch immer saß er halb auf Draco.

„Lass das oder ich schreie!", giftete Draco.

„Nur zu." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Spinnen sind Beweis genug."

Draco starrte ihn wütend an. Harry funkelte nicht weniger böse zurück.

Plötzlich drehte sich Dracos Magen um. Harry sah ihm direkt in die Augen, mit einem komisch zufriedenen Lächeln. Und er drängte ihn an eine kühle Wand. 

Es war ein Fußboden. Egal! Draco fühlte sich in seinen Traum zurück versetzt. Wieder begann sein Herz zu rasen und sein Atem wurde flacher. Er hasste diese Augen! Warum leuchteten sie nur so? 

Dracos verstörter Blick amüsierte Harry. Doch warum wehrte er sich auf einmal nicht mehr? Seine Augen starrten ihn böse an, aber wahrscheinlich konnte Malfoy gar nicht anders gucken.

Der Traum fiel ihm ein. Da hatte Draco ihn anders angesehen. Ein wenig unsicher und irgendwie auch wild entschlossen. Und trotzdem – Harry hatte die Macht über ihn gehabt. Seine Küsse auf den Hals hatten ihn willig gestimmt und sein Blick allein reichte, um Malfoy zum Schweigen zu bringen. Oh, wie er es genossen hätte, wenn – nein! Harry brach den Gedanken ab. Zu so etwas durfte er sich nicht hinreißen lassen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Hals des Slytherins. Genau gleich, stellte er fest. Nur die Krawatte hatte er schon entfernt. Wie in Trance beugte Harry sich nach vorn – und schnellte im nächsten Moment wieder hoch. Himmel, was hatte er da vorgehabt? Schnell flog sein Blick zu Dracos Augen. Sturmgrau und böse blitzten sie ihn an.

„Bin ich eigentlich so gemütlich, Potter?", erklang seine Stimme plötzlich wieder.

Harry kehrte entgültig in die Realität zurück. „Heute Nacht, Punkt Null Uhr im DADA–Raum. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer sich hier Späße erlauben darf.", zischte er, schnappte sich sein Brille und stand schon auf den Beinen.

Zielstrebig ging er auf Crabbe und Goyle zu, die Ron sofort losließen und gemeinsam mit ihm sammelte Harry schnell die Bücher ein. Dann liefen sie den Gang hinunter und verschwanden rechts um eine Ecke.

Draco setzte sich auf. Er betrachte seine Handgelenke. Donnerwetter, Potter hatte ganz schön Kraft!

Goyle reichte ihm eine Hand und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Heute Nacht, null Uhr.", murmelte Draco vor sich hin, als sie nach draußen gingen.

„Was?", erkundigte sich Crabbe neugierig. 

„Nichts.", zischte Draco. „Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Mist!" Er bog sehr schnell ab und ließ seine Weggefährten einfach stehen.

~ * ~ * ~

Dann geht jetzt also mein Dank an Mohnblume (haste richtig gut gemacht, dich behalt ich. :) )! *knuddel*

Das nächste Chapter gibt's bald, aber wir wollen ja nicht alles auf einmal veröffentlichen, was? ;o)

Tschüssi, bis denne, LC


	6. Kapitel 4

Und nun Chapter 4. Weil ihr momentan so nett seid und reviewt (zumindest hier). Ich hoffe, das bleibt so.

~ * ~ * ~

Kapitel 4 

Harry saß in Geschichte der Zauberei und konnte sich mal wieder nicht konzentrieren. Nicht nur, weil Professor Binns sich anscheinend nicht mehr an die letzte Stunde erinnern konnte und nun wieder über die Hexenverbrennung sprach, sondern auch, weil er in Gedanke noch bei dem Zwischenfall auf dem Gang war. 

Irgendwie verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Es war ihm zwar nichts Neues, dass Draco sich an Ron oder Hermine vergriff, ob er nun sie selbst oder ihn ärgern wollte. Aber vor allem seine eigene Reaktion überraschte ihn nachträglich noch. Bisher hatte er sich immer zusammengerissen und sich nie auf Malfoy gestürzt, auch weil er glaubte der Slytherin wäre um einiges stärker. Er war nicht viel größer und dennoch wirkte er stämmiger, muskulöser.

Harry ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie er sich Dracos nackten Oberkörper vorstellte, so wie er ihn in seinem Traum gesehen und unter seinen Fingern gespürt hatte. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. War er denn bescheuert? Kein Traum – und vor allem nicht nur ein einziger – konnte es schaffen, dass ihm demnächst süße Jungs die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben. Oder doch...? 

Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Er sollte sich lieber überlegen, wie er heil aus dem bevorstehenden Duell in der Nacht rauskommen sollte. Er war wirklich verdammt blöd! Draco war ihm sicher nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch in schwarzer Magie überlegen. 

So beschloss er am Abend noch mal in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Vielleicht fand er noch etwas Brauchbares.

~ * ~

Nach seiner letzten Stunde Unterricht hatte sich Draco sofort wieder von seinen Freunden abgeseilt. 

Jetzt saß er im Schatten eines großen Baumes am See. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt und die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet. Die Hitze lag auf den Ländereien wie ein Deckel. Am liebsten wäre Draco kopfüber in den See gesprungen, doch auf die Idee waren schon eine Menge andere Schüler gekommen. Und was sollte er zwischen den ganzen Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors? 

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er absolut nichts mit sich anzufangen. Und wem hatte er das zu verdanken? Potter! Er schnaubte verächtlich. Im nächsten Moment seufzte er jedoch. Potter konnte nichts für seinen Traum, so gerne er es ihm auch in die Schuhe geschoben hätte. Und doch – er hätte ihn heute nicht umstoßen und auf ihm liegen bleiben müssen. Außerdem hätte er ihn schon gar nicht für die kommende Nacht in den DADA–Raum bestellen müssen. Draco überlegte, ob er überhaupt hingehen sollte. Wer weiß, was Potter vorhatte. Und wenn er nicht ging? Dann würden Potter und Weasley – denn dem hatte er es sicher verraten – es überall rumerzählen und er wäre das Gespött der Schule. Nein, er würde gehen! Wollte Potter wirklich nur dieses Duell, dann brauchte er sich nicht zu fürchten. Eigentlich müsste Potter ebenfalls wissen, dass er ihm überlegen war. 

Sich noch immer über Harry wundernd, erhob sich Draco wieder, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und lief zum Schloss zurück. Seine Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke warteten noch.

~ * ~

Harry und Hermine saßen an einem der großen Lesetische in der Bibliothek. Auch sie hatten noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Hermine schrieb gerade am letzten Absatz ihres Aufsatzes für Verwandlung. 

Harry erhob sich seufzend von seinem Stuhl. „Ich such mal nach dem Buch für Zaubertränke."

Hermine nickte nur kurz und murmelte etwas das klang wie „fünftes Regal, ganz rechts".

Kopfschüttelnd ging Harry zum besagten Regal. Welches Buch kannte Hermine eigentlich nicht?

Er lief immer wieder das Regal auf und ab, um in jeder Reihe nach dem Buch zu suchen. 

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, er hatte etwas anderes entdeckt, das ihn interessierte. Ein paar Minuten blätterte er in dem dicken Buch, was er aus dem Regal genommen hatte. 

Harry war so vertieft, dass er zusammenzuckte, als auf einmal jemand um die Ecke in den Gang  zwischen den zwei Regalen einbog. Erschrocken sah er auf und erkannte Draco. Am liebsten hätte er etwas gesagt, doch er wollte den Slytherin nicht gleich wieder reizen. Das sollten sie sich für später aufheben.

Draco hatte sich nicht weniger erschrocken als Harry. Jetzt erkannte er den Gryffindor und hätte sich am liebsten auf dem Absatz umgedreht. Doch er brauchte das Buch für Zaubertränke, morgen hatten sie das Fach. So setzte er seine gewohnt arrogante Miene auf und wandte sich dem Regal zu.

Harry hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Auch Malfoy sagte nichts? Stand er etwa noch unter Schock? Ein kurzes Grinsen überflog sein Gesicht. 

Dann klappte er das Buch zu und stellte es zurück. Länger als nötig wollte er mit Draco sicher nicht in diesem Gang verbringen, also musste er das Buch finden. Nicht einfach, da er nur den Titel kannte. Snape war präzise wie immer gewesen, dachte Harry und beachtete Draco nicht weiter.

Mit Bedacht, sich bloß nicht wieder zu nahe zu kommen, schlichen die beiden Jungen nun am Holzregal entlang und suchten ihre Bücher. Plötzlich griffen beide zu. Im nächsten Moment wollten sie ein und dasselbe Buch aus dem Regal ziehen. Draco hatte es oben, Harry unten gepackt. Jetzt starrten sie sich feindselig an.

„Flossen weg, ich hatte es zuerst.", zischte Draco.

Harry ließ nicht los. Keiner von beiden war schnell genug gewesen. Doch was nun? Sollte er versuchen Draco das  Buch zu entreißen? Oder sollte er ihm vorschlagen sich gemeinsam... Nein, das kam nicht in Frage!

„Das könnte ich genauso sagen.", antwortete er nicht weniger böse. Eigentlich fand er die Situation blöd. Es war wirklich ein Tag, an dem er ständig mit Draco zusammenrasselte. Einen kurzen Moment lang freute er sich auf die Nacht. 

Die zwei blickten sich noch immer giftig an, als plötzlich jemand um die Ecke bog. Es war Neville. Mit fragendem Blick ging er auf sie zu. 

„Na, Probleme?", fragte er leicht misstrauisch. Die zwei Jungen antworteten nicht, doch ihre Hände klammerten sich an dem Buch fest.

Neville sah auf das Buch. „Zeigt doch mal." Er nahm es ihnen einfach weg. Weder der Slytherin noch der Gryffindor reagierten.

„Ah, das hab ich auch gesucht. Danke!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging langsam, im Buch blätternd, davon.

Draco und Harry starrten ihm fassungslos hinterher. „Spezielle Tränke für besondere Anlässe – welch bescheuerter Titel!", hörten sie Neville noch murmeln, bevor er verschwand.

Der blonde Slytherin erwachte als erster aus seiner Starre. „Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!", schimpfte er.

Harry sah ihn an. Dann begann er zu lachen. Neville hatte Draco doch tatsächlich eine Niederlage beschert. Ausgerechnet Neville Longbottom, der Schussel und Hasenfuss, hatte die Dreistigkeit besessen ihnen einfach das Buch zu entführen.

Draco sah Harry verwirrt an. Hatte Potter jetzt den Verstand verloren? Er fand die Situation alles andere als lustig. Da hatte sich dieser Dummkopf Longbottom doch einfach das Buch geschnappt und sich auch noch bedankt. Eigentlich hätte er für diese Unverschämtheit bezahlen müssen. Doch Draco war zu abgelenkt von Harry, der sich nun langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien. Im Gryffindor-Haus waren wirklich alle nicht ganz dicht, stellte er erneut fest. Dann warf er noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf Harry und ging. Er musste zusehen, wie er dieses Buch wiederbekam.

Der Gryffindor nahm nun die Brille von der Nase und wischte sich über die Augen. Ihm waren doch tatsächlich die Tränen gekommen, so sehr musst er über Dracos Gesichtsausdruck lachen. Dann seufzte er aber. Was war nun mit der Hausaufgabe? Hermine fiel ihm ein. Sie hatte die Aufgaben sicher nach der letzten Stunde erledigt und vielleicht würde sie ihn abschreiben lassen, wenn er ihr die Geschichte von eben erzählte. Für peinliche Erzählungen über Malfoy war sie schließlich immer zu haben.

~ * ~ * ~


	7. Kapitel 5

Hey...es geht weiter. :) 

Ihr wart doch so gespannt auf die Duellszene. Hier kommt sie! *g* Viel Freude! ;o)

~ * ~ * ~

Kapitel 5 

Träge hing Draco in einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Die Zeit schien nicht vergehen zu wollen. Es kam ihm vor, als säße er nun schon eine Ewigkeit dort und sah seinen Freunden und Mitschülern zu, wie sie noch Hausaufgaben erledigten oder sich anderweitig beschäftigten. Er war müde und wollte die Sache mit Harry endlich hinter sich bringen.

Um kurz nach elf packten Crabbe und Goyle ihren Kram zusammen und standen auf.

„Draco, kommst du mit in den Schlafsaal?", fragte Goyle gähnend.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na, dann bis morgen.", meinte Jeremy, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

Der junge Malfoy hob nur kurz die Hand.

Nach und nach leerte sich nun der große Raum. Irgendwann saß nur noch Draco in seinem Sessel. Um Viertel vor Zwölf quälte er sich dann auch auf und schlich sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht konnte er sich noch einen kleinen Vorteil erschaffen, wenn er früher da war als Potter.

Während er vorsichtig durch die dunklen und kalten Gänge schlich, hoffte er, der Sieg über Potter würde so ausfallen, wie er sich ihn vorstellte. Andernfalls konnte er sich nicht mal darüber freuen und der ganze Zirkus wäre umsonst gewesen.

Als er den Kerkerausgang erreichte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Wenigstens war er Snape nicht begegnet. Er hasste es, dass sein Hauslehrer die Angewohnheit hatte, gelegentlich noch durch die dunklen Gänge zu schleichen. 

Leise stieg Draco die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Jetzt durfte er nur Filch nicht mehr in die Arme laufen. Vorsichtig schlängelte er sich an der Wand lang, immer darauf gefasst, sich im Notfall blitzschnell hinter einer der Rüstungen zu verstecken.

Doch er erreichte den Raum ohne Zwischenfall und öffnete behutsam die Tür, um nur kein Geräusch verlauten zu lassen. Im Klassenzimmer war es dunkel. Nur ein wenig Mondlicht schien durch die hochliegenden Fenster.

Da hatte sich Potter ja einen tollen Raum ausgesucht, dachte Draco. Von hier gab es wirklich so schnell kein Entkommen.

Das kleine Licht, das er mit dem Zauberstab heraufbeschwor, erhellte ihm den Weg zum Lehrertisch ein wenig. Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch entzündete Draco die Kerzen auf dem Ständer. Sie tauchten den Raum in ein schummriges, unheimliches Licht und das Skelett des Dinosauriers unter der Decke warf seltsame Schatten an die Wand.

Draco ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Jetzt hieß es warten.

~ * ~

Gegen elf kehrte Ruhe ein im Haus der Gryffindors. 

Harry verließ als einer der letzten mit seinen Freunden und Zimmergenossen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er fand es zwar albern, sich den Pyjama anzuziehen, wollte aber auch nicht, dass seine Freunde Verdacht schöpften, er könnte noch irgend etwas vorhaben. So legte er sich auf das Bett und wartete. Die anderen wechselten noch ein paar Worte, doch eine halbe Stunde später hörte man aus allen vier Himmelbetten gleichmäßiges Atmen.

Als Harry sich wirklich sicher was, dass alle schliefen, kroch Harry wieder aus seinem Bett, zog sich an und ging zu seiner Truhe. Vorsichtig zog er den Tarnumhang heraus und warf ihn sich über. Er hatte ihn, warum sollte er also das unnötige Risiko eingehen, von irgend jemandem erwischt zu werden?

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zur Tür, die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der nun vollkommen leer war, und durch das Portraitloch aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Er lauschte kurz doch es war nichts und niemand zu hören oder zu sehen und so arbeitete sich Harry Treppe für Treppe hinunter in den ersten Stock. Als er die Tür des vereinbarten Raumes erreichte und die Klinke runter drückte, schlug irgendwo eine Uhr. Es war genau zwölf, als er den Raum betrat.

~ * ~

Nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag erschrak Draco heftig. Er starrte auf die Tür, wie sie sich einen Spalt breit öffnete und wieder schloss, aber niemand den Raum betrat. Verwirrt sprang er auf und sah sich hektisch im ganzen Raum um. Was war das? Seit wann öffneten und schlossen sich Türen in Hogwarts von selbst? Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Doch plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das konnte nur Potter sein. Er hatte doch diesen Tarnumhang. Zugegeben, dieses Ding war praktisch, aber Draco empfand es als äußerst albern, dass Harry den Umhang für seine Gruselspielchen benutzte.

Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und sagte in den Raum: „Ist gut, Potter. Du kannst hervorkommen."

Augenblicklich schmiss Harry den Tarnumhang ab. Er stand nur drei Meter von Draco entfernt. Gemein grinsend ging er auf den Slytherin zu. „Na, erschreckt?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch er sagte nichts. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte. Er hätte nicht übel Lust gehabt, sich einfach auf Potter zu stürzen und sich für diese Provokation zu revanchieren. 

Vergnügt vor sich hingrinsend legte Harry seinen Tarnumhang auf einen Tisch und setzte sich daneben. Plötzlich hatte er keine Lust mehr, Draco mit Zaubersprüchen an die Wand zu schleudern. Dabei hatte er -  nachdem er dank Neville die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben nur noch bei Hermine hatte abschreiben müssen und dadurch Zeit gespart hatte - vorhin extra noch drei Bücher nach brauchbaren Sprüchen durchforstet.

Irritiert sah Draco Harry an. „Können wir dann anfangen? Ich würde heute nacht gerne noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen."

Harry stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Tisch ab und ließ die Beine baumeln. „Ach, weißt du, ich hab eigentlich gar keine Lust mehr.", meinte er gelangweilt.

Draco hielt diese Aussage zunächst für einen Scherz, doch als der Gryffindor wirklich keinen Anstalten machte, wollte er das besser noch mal hören, bevor er sich auf Potter stürzen und ihm den Hals umdrehen würde. „bitte, was?"

„Du hast das schon verstanden. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr, heute noch irgend etwas Unnötiges zu zaubern.", antwortete Harry ruhig.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte einen Moment gequält. Das war ein Scherz, oder? Dann kam ihm eine  Idee. „Ach, du willst kneifen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

Draco fühlte sich verarscht. „Und warum bist du dann hier, Potter?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das so genau wüsste."

Der Slytherin kochte nun vor Wut. Potter spielte hier seine Spielchen und raubte ihm damit seine kostbare Zeit.

„Aber vielleicht fällt es mir ja in den nächsten ein bis zwei Stunden ein.", meinte Harry nun noch.

Jetzt reichte es. Draco ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen, schleuderte auch seinen Umhang zu Boden und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf Harry zu. „Du willst es ja so, Potter!", schrie er, hob die Hand und wollte zuschlagen.

Doch keine fünf Zentimeter vor Harrys Wange fing der Gryffindor die Hand ab. Er umklammerte das Handgelenk. Sein Herz raste und er war froh, so gute Reflexe zu haben.

Draco funkelte ich  nur noch zornig an. Er wollte schreien und toben, Potter zu Mus schlagen und sich gleichzeitig in eine Ecke verziehen, um zu heulen. Was war das nur für ein scheiß Tag? Er schien heute vollkommen machtlos gegen Potter zu sein. Und das auch noch nach der letzten Nacht mit diesem verfluchten Traum.

Er riss sich von Harry los und stürmte zu seinen Sachen. Als er sie an sich raffte und gehen wollte, meinte Harry dann plötzlich: „Malfoy, was ist denn heute bloß mit dir los? Irgendwas muss dich doch ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen haben."

Draco drehte sich langsam um. Mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck musterte er Harry. „Och, weißt du, Potter. Du hast mich heute nur dreimal aufs Kreuz gelegt und mir noch nicht mal den Hauch einer Revanche gelassen.", erwiderte er, während er krampfhaft versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren. In seinem plötzlichen Auflachen schwang Fassungslosigkeit mit. „Ich glaub, ich geh mir dann mal einen Sarg basteln."

Harry sprang vom Tisch und lief langsam auf den blonden Jungen zu. Er war einiges gewohnt von Malfoy, aber nicht diese seltsamen Hysterie. „Draco, warte mal." Er fasste ihn am Arm. Der Slytherin zuckte, doch Harry ließ nicht los. Misstrauisch beäugte er sein Gegenüber. „Wir sind schon öfter aneinander geraten, und plötzlich bringt dich das aus der Fassung?"

Draco stand nun vollkommen neben sich. Zum einen wollte er sich wieder losreißen und nur ganz schnell abhauen. Und zum anderen verspürte er den Drang, sich Potter an die Brust zu schmeißen und einfach nur hemmungslos zu heulen. Wie erbärmlich, dachte er nun. Gut, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte. Das war wohl wirklich nicht sein Tag. 

Harry bekam einen Idee. Er ließ Draco los, ging zu dem Tisch, auf den er gesessen hatte, nahm seinen Zauberstab und zauberte drei Decken hervor. Damit ging er zu einer der Wände, breitete eine der Decken auf dem Boden aus und ließ sich darauf nieder. Zwar war er sich alles andere als sicher, dass Draco sich zu ihm setzten würde, aber einen Versuch war es ja wert.

„Los, komm mal her.", meinte er aufmunternd. „Ich beiß dich heute nicht mehr."

Draco wusste nicht, warum er es tat, aber er legte seine Sachen auf einen Tisch und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Decke. Der lächelte ihn an. Draco hatte keine Lust, zurückzulächeln. Er war müde und durcheinander.

„Wollen wir über irgend etwas reden?", fragte Harry nun. Der Slytherin zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

Harry überlegte. Dann sah er Draco von der Seite an. „Hast du jetzt eigentlich die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke?"

Der blonde Junge schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Er lehnte sich an die kühle Wand. Was interessierten ihn jetzt die Hausaufgaben?!

„Ich geb dir morgen meine.", sagte Harry.

Draco flog ein Lächeln über die Lippen. „Nein, musst du nicht. Ich krieg eh nur ne Verwarnung."

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens sprach Draco nun wieder mit ihm, wenn seine Stimme auch seltsam schwach war.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie schwiegen, überfiel die Müdigkeit auch den Gryffindor. Ihm war klar, dass es Konsequenzen haben würde, wenn jemand sie entdeckte, aber er wollte nicht mehr in den Turm zurück schleichen. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass Draco diese Nacht nicht allein sein sollte. Diese Situation war mehr als seltsam, nie hatte er sich erträumen lassen, eine Nacht zusammen mit Draco auf einer Decke zu verbringen. Und schon gar nicht nach solch einem Tag und in Anbetracht dessen, was er die Nacht zuvor geträumt hatte.

Draco dachte an gar nichts mehr. Die Müdigkeit erschlug ihn nun fast. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich noch groß zu bewegen und so zog er die Decke nur noch bis zur Brust. Der morgige Tag würde wieder ganz normal ablaufen, da war er sich sicher. 

Als die Uhr in der Ferne zwei Uhr schlug, waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

~ * ~ * ~

Komme nicht mehr ohne eure Reviews aus. *lechz* Also, lasst mich nicht hängen, ja? Hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, weil es noch nicht _die_ Duellierszene gab. Ich versprech euch, es wird noch kuschelig, aber auch wieder rauer. Harry hat sich was in den Kopf gesetzt... Aber ich will euch ja nicht zuviel verraten. *g* Übrigens wird das nächste Kapitel um einiges länger. Wird mich beeilen, versprochen. :) Bis denne, *knuddel*, LeakyC


	8. Kapitel 6

Hallo Leuts! Ja, mehr Futter. Hoffentlich auch für mich. :) Und guckt bei RISO vorbei. Ich danke herzlich!

~ * ~ * ~

Kapitel 6 

Keine drei Stunden später, als es draußen schon wieder hell war und die Vögel begannen zu zwitschern, wachte Draco wieder auf. Er blinzelte. Wo war er? Ach ja, im DADA-Raum. Er wollte sich strecken, hielt aber ganz plötzlich ins einer Bewegung inne. Moment mal! Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf nach links - und sah Harrys Halsbeuge vor sich. Er fuhr hoch. Tatsächlich war er in der Nacht mit dem Kopf auf die Schulter des Gryffindors gerutscht. Draco begann hektisch zu atmen, als er nun auch noch seine Hand auf seinem Bauch bemerkte. Zögernd griff er danach und legte sich auf Harrys eigenen Bauch. Der dunkelhaarige Junge bewegte sich leicht und Draco erstarrte. Doch da Harry nicht aufzuwachen schien, rutschte der Slytherin zaghaft von ihm weg und stand auf. Dann schlich er zum Tisch, auf dem sein Umhang und sein Zauberstab lagen, nahm sie an sich und verließ auf Zehenspitzen den Raum.

~ * ~

Noch mal drei Stunden später öffnete Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seine Augen. An diesem Tag war er wohl der unausgeschlafenste Gryffindor.

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Draco den Raum verlassen hatte, war auch Harry aufgewacht. Dass der Slytherin nicht mehr da war, überraschte ihn nicht groß. Schnell ließ er also die Decken verschwinden und schlich sich zurück in seinen Turm. Dort fiel er dann noch einmal vollkommen übermüdet in seine Kissen.

Als er nun mit den anderen ins Badezimmer und danach zum Frühstücken ging, musste er feststellen, dass er sich komisch fühlte. Ihm fehlte etwas. Zum einen war es natürlich der Schlaf. Außerdem hatte er Rückenschmerzen. Aber da war noch etwas Anderes. Hätte Harry es beschrieben müssen, hätte er wohl gesagt, er würde sich leer fühlen. Doch das traf die Sache nicht ganz. Er seufze. Da lag wohl ein grandioser Tag vor ihm.

In der Großen Halle setzte er sich zu seinen restlichen Freunden. Hermine begrüßte sie freundlich. Harry grüßte zwar zurück, blieb aber den Rest des Morgens ziemlich wortkarg. Er hatte keine Lust zu reden, ihm ging schon wieder zuviel durch den Kopf.

In den knapp drei Stunden Schlaf, die er in seinem Bett noch bekommen hatte, war Draco wieder aufgetaucht. Er hatte wieder von ihm geträumt. Es bestand kein wesentlichen Unterschied zu dem Traum der Vornacht, doch das kleinen Detail beschäftigte Harry gerade. Draco hatte geweint, in seinem Armen. Der Traum war aus einer ähnlichen Situation entstanden wie der in der Nacht. Und nachdem Draco sich beruhigt hatte, hob Harry sein Kinn sanft an, sah ihm tief in die Augen und flüsterte noch etwas, bevor er Draco zaghaft küsste. Daraufhin hatte Harry dann das Gefühl gehabt, er ließe alles mit sich machen. Doch Harry hatte mehr gegeben als genommen. Und mit Dracos glücklichem Lächeln war er schließlich wieder aufgewacht.

„Harry?"., erklang plötzlich eine Stimme.

„Hm?" Er sah von seinem Teller auf.

Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Wo warst du denn gerade in Gedanken? Muss ja weit weg gewesen sein."

Harry machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Schon okay, ist nicht wichtig."

„Haste wieder geträumt?", grinste Ron anzüglich.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Harry rot.

Hermine wandte sich an Ron: „Wovon sprichst du?"

Der rothaarige Gryffindor lächelte. „Das ist nichts für Mädchen."

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen und schlürfte weiter ihre Milch aus der Schüssel mit dem Müsli.

„Was wolltest du eben?", fragte nun Harry.

„Nichts Wichtiges.", antwortete Ron. „Du solltest dich nur beeilen, wir müssen zu Wahrsagen."

Harry seufzte und stand auf. „Lass uns gleich gehen, ich hab eh keinen Hunger."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine, die nun erst einmal Muggelkunde hatte.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte Harry sich dann plötzlich noch einmal um. Die ganze Zeit hatte er schon diesen Blick im Rücken gespürt. Als er zurück sah, blickte er wieder direkt in Dracos graue Augen. Sie funkelten böse wie immer. Doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihn beobachtet hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron, als sie die Halle verlassen hatten.

„Klar.", meinte Harry, doch für Ron klang es nicht sehr überzeugend. Trotzdem fragte er nicht mehr nach. Vielleicht hatte sein Freund einfach nur schlecht geschlafen.

Harry versank gleich wieder in seinen Gedanken. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wollte herausfinden, warum Draco in dieser Nacht so seltsam gewesen war. Und wenn er sich dafür doch noch mit ihm prügeln musste.

~ * ~

In den nächsten Tagen liefen sich die zwei Jungen kaum über den Weg. Wenn alle zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle zusammentrafen, ignorierten sie sich. Im Unterricht war es nicht anders. Trafen sich ihre Augen durch Zufall, warfen sie sich vernichtende Blicke zu.

Draco trat auf, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Er verhielt sich Harry gegenüber kühl und arrogant wie eh und je. Die Vorfälle der Nacht ignorierte er. Das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf verstand er als eine Spätfolge der vorübergehenden Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, die er sich selbst bescheinigt hatte und die Potter ausgenutzt hatte. Obwohl er ihm zugute halten musste, dass Potter ihm nichts weiter getan hatte. Nur warum denn bitte? Wollte er sich einschleimen? Verfolgte er damit irgendeinen Zweck? Potter durfte doch wissen, dass ihn Schmeicheleien nicht interessierten. Und er wusste auf jeden Fall, dass man ihn nicht hintergehen konnte. Außer Potter war dümmer, als er aussah.

Draco überlegte immer wieder, was der Gryffindor erreichen wollte und fragte sich ständig, warum in dieser Nacht nichts passiert war. Dass er absolut nicht er selbst gewesen war, dessen war er sich bewusst. Und Potter? Tja, der hatte sich auch sehr seltsam verhalten. Erst hatte er ihn am Mittag angegriffen und herausgefordert und dann saß er im DADA-Raum auf dem Tisch und erklärte ihm, keine Lust mehr auf ein Duell zu haben. Ach, und dann noch die Sache mit den Decken...

Der Slytherin fragte sich ernsthaft, was ihn dazu bewegt hatte, sich zu Potter zu setzen. Mit seinem Feind, oder zumindest dem ihm lästigsten Menschen auf der Welt, die ganze Nacht in einem Raum zu verbringen und dass eigentlich freiwillig, grenzte für einen Malfoy an eine Schande. Was hatte er sich nur gedacht? Trotz aller Nachsicht wegen des seltsamen Tages - so gehen lassen hätte er sich nicht dürfen.

Draco hoffte inständig, Potter würde den Mund halten, denn sein Vater durfte von alle dem nichts erfahren.

~ * ~

Im Gegensatz zum Slytherin war Harry nach ein paar Tagen fast schon tödlich genervt davon, dass er Draco nicht sah. So hatte er keine Gelegenheit, irgendwie mit ihm in Kontakt zu kommen.

Harry nutzte die Zeit, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er Draco noch mal alleine erwischen konnte. Er hielt es zwar für ziemlich unwirksam, beschloss aber dennoch, den Slytherin erst ganz normal um ein weiteres nächtliches Treffen zu bitten. Es war zwar mit Überwindung und Aufwand verbunden, doch dass sie sich tagsüber trafen, war eigentlich ausgeschlossen. Das Risiko, friedlich zusammen gesehen zu werden, war doch zu groß. Selbst Harry, der sonst lieber Freunde als Feinde hatte, war nicht wild darauf, blöde Fragen beantworten und gegen seltsamen Gerüchte kämpfen zu müssen.

Falls Draco dem Treffen nicht zustimmen würde, musste Harry sich halt was Neues einfallen lassen. Er würde sicher ein Mittel finden, den Slytherin zu überreden.

Als er den Plan fertig geschmiedet hatte, fragte er sich plötzlich, warum ihn Draco überhaupt interessierte. Was gingen ihn Malfoys Probleme an? Warum war er nicht zufrieden mit der momentanen Situation, in der alles in Ordnung zu sein schien? Entspannte es nicht das ganze Schulgeschehen, wenn beide sich ruhig verhielten? Sei es beim Quidditch oder im Unterricht. Die Lehrer strebten doch schon immer ein gutes Klima zwischen den Häusern an, sollte dann gerade er dagegen arbeiten? Andererseits, wenn Malfoy mit ihm sprach, dann würde er ihn ja wahrscheinlich wieder in Ruhe lassen. Außer Malfoy bat ihn um Hilfe - was aber sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

Harry nahm sich vor, Draco so schnell wie möglich zu erwischen, um die Sache zu klären. Die Frage, warum ihn Dracos Sorgen plötzlich interessierten, schob er erst mal beiseite. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur Langeweile.

~ * ~

Frustriert warf Harry sich auf sein Bett. Es war wie verhext! Wieder waren zwei ereignislose Tage vergangen. Immer wieder hatte er versucht, irgendwie an unauffällig an Draco heranzukommen, sei es in Verwandlung, nach Zaubertränke oder den anderen Fächern, die sie zusammen hatten. Ergebnislos! Nicht mal in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wo sie gelegentlich zum angeblichen besseren Verständnis untereinander sehr provokant in Zweiergruppen zusammengesteckt wurden, hatte Harry keinen Chance. Genau in dieser Woche bildeten sie natürlich keine Gruppen. Welch Zufall!

Der Gryffindor war wirklich genervt von seiner Pechsträhne. Wenn man diese überhaupt als eine solche bezeichnen konnte.

Ron und Hermine bekamen den Stimmungsabfall, der immer besonders nach den Stunden zusammen mit den Slytherins eintrat, natürlich mit. Sie persönlich genossen es, dass Draco in einem Loch zu hängen schien und keine bösen Kommentare abließ. Harrys schlechte Laune fanden sie deswegen auch recht seltsam. Ron fragte seinen besten Freund spaßeshalber sogar, ob ihm der Streit fehlte. Harry versuchte daraufhin möglichst ruhig zu erläutern, dass dies ganz und gar nicht der Fall war. Eine Erklärung lieferte er seinen beiden Freunden allerdings auch nicht.

Ron hatte nicht ins Schwarze getroffen, doch natürlich hatte er Recht, denn Draco war für Harrys miese Laune verantwortlich, obwohl er überhaupt nichts tat.

Stöhnend drehte Harry sich auf den Rücken und starrte auf die Zimmertür. Das Leben war manchmal echt kompliziert! Krampfhaft überlegte er, wie er Draco erreichen konnte.

Im nächsten Moment flog die Antwort zum offenen Fenster herein. Hedwig, Harrys Schnee-Eule, zischte durch den Raum und landete auf der Lehne eines Stuhles. Um Harry zu zeigen, dass sie Post für ihn hatte, streckte sie ihr Bein vor.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge sprang auf und band den Brief vom Bein der Eule. „Danke, Hedwig.", sagte er und kraulte das Tier kurz am Hals. Dann faltete er das Blatt auseinander und las, während Hedwig sich wieder davonmachte.

Hagrid bat Harry, sich mal wieder bei ihm blicken zu lassen. Verdammt, ihn hatte er wirklich total vergessen in den letzten Tagen! Was musste Hagrid jetzt denken? Bestimmt würde er lästige, wenn auch gutgemeinte Fragen stellen. Harry seufzte und beschloss, später gleich einen extralangen Besuch bei Hogwarts' Wildhüter zu machen.

Zuvor musst er aber noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen.

~ * ~

Draco brütete gerade in der Bibliothek über einem Buch für Arithmantik, als eine der Schuleulen vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete. Überrascht blickte der Slytherin auf und löste dann die kleine Pergamentrolle vom Bein des Tieres. Die Frage, wer ihm innerhalb der Schule mit einer Eule Post schickte, beantwortete sich bei einem Blick auf das Briefende.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Was wollte Potter denn jetzt von ihm?

_Hi Draco_, las er, _um es gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen, ich wollte dich bitten, heute Nacht um zwölf Uhr noch mal in den DADA-Raum zu kommen. Ich hab dich was zu fragen. Harry_

Der blonde Junge lachte in sich hinein. Potter war wirklich naiv! Glaubte er denn allen Ernstes, er würde das Ganze noch mal wiederholen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er Spaß daran gefunden, ihn zu piesacken. Aber ohne ihn!

Er nahm seine Feder und schrieb auf die Rückseite des Pergaments: _Träum weiter, mein Lieber! Noch mal tu ich mir das nicht an. Ich lerne aus meinen Fehlern._

Dann band er das zusammengerollte Papier wieder an das Bein der unruhig mit dem Schnabel klappernden Eule und sie flog ab.

~ * ~

Wie er es erwartet hatte, saß die Eule auf seinem Nachttisch, als Harry von seinem Besuch bei Hagrid zurückkehrte. Er las die Antwort und musste widerwillig schmunzeln. Das war so typisch Draco!

Aber eine Chance wollte er ihm noch lassen. Er beschloss, die nächste Nachricht nach dem Abendessen zu versenden und schickte die Eule erst mal wieder fort.

Als Harry in die Große Halle kam, huschte sein Blick kurz hinüber zu den Slytherins. Er entdeckte Dracos blonde Haare sofort. Mit einem leisen Lächeln setzte er sich zu seinen Freunden.

„Hey, Harry hat wieder gute Laune.", meinte Ron sogleich fröhlich.

Einige am Tisch schauten zu Harry, der seinen Freund irritiert ansah.

„Ja, tu nicht so scheinheilig, in den letzten Tagen hattest du ziemlich miese Laune.", grinste Ron.

„Jeder hat mal schlechte Laune.", meinte Harry entschuldigend und häufte sich Brot und kalten Braten auf den Teller.

Das Abendessen verlief allgemein heiter.

Harry hatte wirklich wieder gute Laune. Nachdem er Dracos Antwort erhalten hatte, war ihm nämlich etwas eingefallen, mit dem er Draco sicher erpressen konnte.

Nach dem Essen, als alle zusammen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, schnappte er sich dann Papier und Feder und kritzelte schnell ein paar Zeilen.

„Spielst du mit mir ne Runde Schach?", fragte Ron plötzlich hinter ihm.

Er erschrak so sehr, dass er einen kleinen Tintenkleckser auf dem Pergament hinterließ.

„Ähm, ja...klar.", antwortete er, das Schriftstück trocken pustend. „Nachdem ich schnell noch eine Eule verschickt habe."

„An wen denn?", fragte der Rothaarige neugierig.

Harry sah seinen Freund tadelnd an. „Frag nicht, sonst gibt's kein Spiel."

„Ja, ja.", murmelte Ron und ging zu seinem Tisch. „Aber beeil dich."

Harry folgte ihm, blieb aber bei Hermine stehen, die sich hinter einem Buch vergraben hatte. „Ich bin mir sicher", meinte er und nahm seiner Freundin das Buch weg, „Hermine wird dir gerne solange als Ersatz bereitstehen." Grinsend sah er auf das verdatterte Mädchen vor ihm im Sessel. „Nicht wahr, du wirst Ron solange Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte die Sechstklässlerin misstrauisch.

„Nur schnell in die Eulerei."

Seufzend erhob sich Hermine aus ihrem Sessel. „Aber nur weil du mich so nett gebeten hast.", zischte sie ihrem besten Freund zu, denn er wusste genau, dass sie Zauberschach für barbarisch hielt.

„Danke.", strahlte Harry und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Dieser Stimmungsumschwung ging doch nicht mehr mit rechten Dingen zu.

~ * ~

Nach dem Abendessen war Draco gemächlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum spaziert, hatte den Brief an seine Eltern beendet und war nun auf dem Weg zur Eulerei, um den Brief noch schnell loszuschicken.

Als er den schummrigen Raum durch die kleine Holztür betrat, sah er eine Gestalt am Fenster stehen. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er Harry. Potter hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Für diesen Tag hatte er schon wieder genug von dem Gryffindor.

Harry sah den Eintretenden erst überrascht an, dann lächelte er seltsam. „Ah, Malfoy, wie praktisch, dass du gerade jetzt auftauchst. Dann kann ich der Eule den Weg ersparen." Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Draco zu und hielt ihm die Schriftrolle hin.

Mit bösem Blick griff der Slytherin danach. Was wollte Potter denn nun schon wieder? Er würde sich nicht noch mal mit ihm alleine treffen und schon gar nicht nachts!

Nachdem er den Brief zweimal gelesen hatte, sah er wieder auf. Harry stand wartend vor ihm.

Das musste ein Scherz sein! „Soll das eine Drohung sein, Potter?", fragte er und lachte gekünstelt. So ganz sicher fühlte er sich in diesem Moment nicht.

„Wenn man's genau nimmt, ja.", antwortete Harry direkt.

Draco sah ihn irritiert an. Seit wann erpresste Potter Mitschüler?

„Und was soll das sein, womit du mich rankriegen willst?", wollte er wissen. Nein, eigentlich wollte er es nicht wissen.

„Och, weißt du, unsere Mitschüler fänden es sicher sehr interessant, was wir in der nacht da unten gemacht haben."

Harry grinste gemein, als dem blonden Jungen die Gesichtszüge entglitten. „Du kennst vielleicht Carla aus dem vierten Jahrgang? Sie ist wohl die größte Tratschtante in ganz Hogwarts. Es würde ihr sicher gerade recht kommen, etwas Neues zu erfahren. Heute Nacht wüssten es sicher noch alle Gryffindors, morgen früh beim Frühstück erfahren es alle Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, und auch deinen Hausmitgliedern wird es zu Ohren kommen. So rechne ich damit, dass du dir spätestens morgen Mittag wünschst, dieses kleine Opfer gebracht zu haben."

Fassungslos über diese Erpressung starrte Draco sein gegenüber an. Er war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Erst mal musste er das verdauen. Das wagte Potter doch nicht wirklich, oder?

Nachdem er ein paar Augenblicke auf das Pergament gestarrt hatte, funkelte er Harry wütend an. „Das bringst du nicht, Potter!"

„Ich bringe noch ganz andere Sachen.", versicherte Harry ihm. „Ein kleines Banner in der Großen Halle fände ich auch keine schlechte Idee. Dann weiß dein Hauslehrer auch gleich Bescheid."

Nun kochte Draco. Potter war wirklich die Unverschämtheit in Person. In letzter Zeit nutzte er offenbar jede Gelegenheit, um ihm eine reinzuwürgen.

Blitzartig zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Du wirst keinem etwas erzählen!", rief er und hob den Stab.

Doch Harry war erneut schneller und schlug ihm das Holz aus der Hand. „Ach Draco, lass doch den Mist!", meinte er tadelnd zu seinem Rivalen.

Der Slytherin stand nun da, entwaffnet und voller Hass auf sein gegenüber.

Harry drängte ihn mit zwei Schritten an die Steinwand hinter ihm. „Opfere eine halbe Stunde heute Nacht und die ganze Sache ist vergessen.", sagte er.

Draco schluckte. Er fühlte sich ziemlich machtlos. Sagte er zu, gestand er sich damit erneut eine Niederlage ein. Und wahrscheinlich würde der Gryffindor ihn dann immer wieder erpressen.

„Warum fragst du mich nicht jetzt?", presste er zwischen zittrigen Lippen hervor.

Harry setzte eine Denkermiene auf. „Hmm, lass mich überlegen... Nein, das geht jetzt nicht!" Wieder grinste er gemein.

„Bist ganz schön tief gesunken, was Potter?", meinte der Blonde nun schon wieder etwas mutiger, wenn auch immer noch in der gleichen Lage.

„Nicht tiefer als du, mein Lieber.", säuselte der Gryffindor und stupste ihn mit dem rechte Zeigefinger an die Nase.

Draco wollte ohnmächtig werden. Warum konnte er bloß noch nicht apparieren? Potter spielte hier sein blödes Spiel und er war das wehrlose Opfer. „Lass das!", zischte er und schlug nach Harrys Hand.

Der Dunkelhaarige grinste. „So, ich wird dann mal lieber wieder gehen. Die anderen machen sich sonst noch Sorgen. Wäre ja blöd, wenn ich ihnen von unserem Treffen hier oben erzählen müsste."

Der blonde Sechstklässler sog Luft ein.

„Ich seh dich dann später.", flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr, strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und verließ ihn dann.

Draco hatte das Gefühl zu hyperventilieren. Er fasste sich an die Stirn. Schweißperlen hatten sich dort gebildet. Lieber Himmel, was war das?! Wollte Potter ihn mit seinem geheimnisvollen Flüsterton und mit seinen sachten Berührungen fertig machen? War das seine Art, andere gefügig zu machen? Draco holte tief Luft. Ja, verdammt, er hatte es geschafft. Aber was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Dies war das letzte Mal, das schwor er sich. Ansonsten würde er ernsthaft Krieg gegen Potter führen! Und dabei würde er ihm ganz sicher keine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen.

~ * ~

Zufrieden grinsend und vor sich hin pfeifend lief Harry in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück. Er hatte das Schauspiel eben doch sehr genossen.  Es war schon ein wahnsinnig gutes Gefühl, Malfoy nach seiner Nase tanzen zu lassen. 

Trotzdem war der Gryffindor auch froh, aus dem Raum rausgekommen zu sein. Plötzlich war ihm in Dracos Gegenwart doch sehr komisch, irgendwie heiß geworden: Es lag wohl daran, dass er gerade so in diesem Element, in einem Racherausch gewesen war, meinte Harry zu sich, als er durch das Portraitloch den Gryffindor-Turm betrat.

~ * ~ * ~


	9. Kapitel 7

Hallo ihr Süßen! Neues Kapitel, neues Glück! *g* Ehrlich gesagt, gefällt mir dieses Kapitel in meiner Story am wenigsten. Aber mein Gott, ich hoffe, ihr genießt es trotzdem. Gebt euch Mühe, ich tue es auch! *smile* 

Danke

@Sweet-Dreams2 (muss „Veränderungen" unbedingt weiterlesen...)

@Dracos-Honey (Wann geht „Der Fluch des Drachen" weiter?)

@MaiaMay („Die Lüge..." – BITTE!!!)

fürs treue Lesen und die Motivation. *knuddel* @all

@Mene Malfoy für die suuuper lange Review. Kannste öfter machen. *g*

und natürlich @meine Betaleserin Mohnblume à alle Snape-Fans müssen unbedingt ihre FF „Gebalika, die geheimen Wissenschaften" lesen.

~ * ~ * ~

Kapitel 7 

Um Schlag zwölf Uhr betrat Draco den DADA-Raum.

„Potter?", fragte er leise in die Stille und sah sich um. Da ihm niemand antwortete, ging er zu einem Tisch und setzte sich darauf. Dann wartete er.

Harry beobachtete ihn. Er war schon seit einigen Minuten im Klassenraum und saß unter seinem Tarnumhang an der Wand.

Irgend etwas in ihm hatte ihm eben befohlen, zu schweigen, als Draco seinen Namen genannt hatte.

Er saß und wartete.

Der Slytherin tat auch nichts. Er saß auf dem Tisch, die Beine leicht baumelnd. Angespannt wirkte er allemal, was aber auch für Harry verständlich war, schließlich erpresste er ihn.

Harry seufzte lautlos. Er wusste nicht, wie er ein gescheites Gespräch mit dem blonden Jungen beginnen sollte. Würde er jetzt einfach so unter dem Tarnumhang hervor auftauchen, würde Draco ihn sicher sofort wieder anfahren.

Minuten vergingen.

Dann erhob der Gryffindor sich. Er wollte zur Tür schleichen, sie leise öffnen und schließen, um ein Eintreffen vorzutäuschen, blieb aber vor Draco stehen.

Der Slytherin hob den Kopf, wandte den Blick vom Boden gerade vor sich. Harry hatte das Gefühl, er könnte ihn sehen. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es.

„Komm vor.", meinte Draco nun. „Ich weiß schon die ganze Zeit, dass du hier bist."

Harry zog überrascht den Umhang vom Kopf und wurde sichtbar. Fragend blickte er sein Gegenüber an. „Aber woher -"

„Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du?!", unterbrach Draco ihn.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn reuevoll an. „Tut mir Leid." Dann stand er mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm und schwieg.

Auch Draco sagte nichts. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Zum einen wollte er die Sache nur schnell hinter sich bringen und unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich bestimmt auch sehr darüber aufgeregt, dass Harry jetzt so rumdruckste. Zum anderen fühlte er sich aber zu seltsam, um irgend etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Seit er den Raum betreten hatte, fühlte er sich irgendwie schwach, irgendwie willenlos und trotzdem ungezwungen. Deswegen wusste er auch über Harrys Anwesenheit Bescheid, denn nur die Gegenwart des Gryffindors löste solche Gefühle in ihm aus. Draco war zutiefst beunruhigt, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken.

Irgendwann hob Harry den Kopf wieder. Er hatte angestrengt darüber nachgedacht, wie er Draco in ein persönliches Gespräch verwickeln konnte, ohne dass der blonde Slytherin ihn erneut anbrüllte.

„Setzt du dich wieder zu mir?", fragte er und zauberte drei Decken an die Stelle, wo sie auch schon vor ein paar Nächten gesessen hatten. Er ging zur Wand und ließ sich nieder. Dann sag er den anderen Jungen bittend an.

Mit sich ringend glitt Draco vom Tisch und ging hinüber. Einerseits hielt er dies für gar keine gute Idee und andererseits wusste er, dass die Nähe des Gryffindors eine äußerst beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatte, wie er vor ein paar Nächten hatte feststellen müssen.

„Warum stellst du mir nicht endlich die Frage?", wollte Draco nach ein paar weiteren Schweigeminuten wissen. Diese Stille erdrückte ihn langsam.

Harry sah den blonden Sechstklässler von der Seite an. „Draco, denk bitte nicht immer, dass ich dir was Böses will."

Draco wandte den Kopf. „Das haben Rivalitäten und Feindschaften für gewöhnlich so an sich."

„Könntest du das mal für ein paar Minuten vergessen?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Der Slytherin nickte. „Werd' mir Mühe geben."

Innerlich atmete Harry erleichtert auf. Der erste Schritt war also gemacht. Seine Hoffnung auf ein friedliches Gespräch wuchs.

Dracos Innenleben war keinesfalls so ruhig wie sein Äußeres. Tausend Fragen und Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und er versuchte, sie wegzuschieben. Es war zwecklos. Plötzlich kam ihm aber die Idee, die Gedanken einfach zuzulassen und weiterzuspinnen. Einen Moment lang ließ er es geschehen, stoppte sie dann aber schnell wieder. Nein, das war mehr als dumm! Sich auszuliefern - unmöglich! Überhaupt war das unnormal, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, dachte der Slytherin. Keinen dieser Gedanken, die sich auf Harry bezogen, durfte er jemals aussprechen.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge saß neben Draco und beobachtete ihn. Dass es in seinem Kopf rumorte, war nicht zu übersehen. Irgendwie wirkte er schockiert.

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry ihn.

Einen Moment lang sah Draco den Gryffindor geistesabwesend an, dann nickte er langsam.

„Was hast du gerade gedacht?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen.", antwortete Draco.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es verboten war."

„Um wen ging es?"

„Dich."

Die Antwort überraschte Harry ein wenig. „Also wenn du Rachegelüste gegen mich hegst, kann ich das verstehen..."

„Denk bitte nicht immer, dass ich dir was Böses will.", wiederholte der Sechstklässler Harrys Worte.

Doch anstatt zu lächeln, wie das bei Zitaten dieser Art normalerweise üblich war, sah Harry dem Blonden neben sich tief in die Augen.

Dabei wurde ihm aber so schummrig, dass er bald wieder wegsehen musste. Die Gefühle, die plötzlich in ihm wucherten, versuchte er mit aller Kraft zu unterdrücken.

Draco schnappte unmerklich nach Luft. Das war jetzt zuviel des Guten gewesen. So sah man seinen Rivalen einfach nicht an! Doch was hatte er selbst getan? Den Blick festgehalten, solange es ging. Bis das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch so stark war, dass ihm übel wurde. Er spürte, wie ihm langsam die Kontrolle über sich entglitt.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn wieder an. Dann hob er die Hand und fuhr in sein Gesicht. Draco zuckte zurück, doch Harry nahm die Hand nicht weg. Sanft strich er ihm erneut eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die eines seiner Augen teilweise bedeckte.

„Tschuldige.", sagte er leise. „Aber diese Strähne..."

„Ich werd' sie abschneiden.", seufzte Draco.

„Nein!", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Sechstklässler ein wenig zu schnell. „Sieht doch gut aus.", schob er noch hastig hinterher, während er rot wurde.

Harry ärgerte sich über seine vorschnelle Reaktion. Was musste Draco jetzt denken? Überhaupt, was musste er davon halten, dass er ihm zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden sanft berührte? Harry wusste selbst nicht mehr, warum er das tat, was er denken sollte und das beunruhigte ihn um so mehr. 

Der Slytherin sah den Jungen neben sich noch immer fasziniert an. Plötzlich wollte er Harrys Hand festhalten, ich auch berühren. Sein Gesicht, seine Haare. Draco ließ sich einfach gehen. Plötzlich war ihm alles egal.

Er änderte die Position auf der Decke so, dass er mit den Beinen vertikal von Harrys Beinen weglag. Bevor er sich niederließ, deutete er mit fragendem Blick auf Harrys Schoß. Der Dunkelhaarige nickte fast unmerklich und Draco ließ den Kopf auf seine Bein sinken. Mit dem Gesicht zum Bauch des Gryffindors, seinen Duft einsaugend, wurde dem blonden Jungen klar, dass diese Nacht wohl nicht gut ausgehen würde.

Wie von selbst begann Harry, über Dracos Haar zu streichen. Dieser genoss die Zärtlichkeit und schloss die Augen. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so sanft über die Haare gestreichelt. Nicht mal seine Freundin Emilie, mit der er in den letzten Wochen des öfteren Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatte. Doch den Gedanken an das Mädchen schob er nun schnell wieder beiseite, das war was Anderes.

Draco drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und sah zu Harry hinauf. Der Gryffindor hatte seinen Blick auf Draco gesenkt.

„Was machen wir hier nur für einen Mist?", fragte der Slytherin flüsternd, während er mit seinem rechten Daumen Harrys Kinn langfuhr.

Dieser senkte nun seinen Kopf hinab. Draco kam ihm entgegen, schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals und küsste den Sechzehnjährigen.

~ * ~

Beide hatten ihren Widerstand aufgegeben. Sie hatten die Zweifel weggeschoben und beide das erste Mal in ihrem Leben nur nach dem Herzen gehandelt.

Friedlich aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie auf den Decken. Harry ruhte mit seinem Kopf an Dracos Brust, der Slytherin hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Sie schliefen.

Sie hatten sich geküsst, immer wieder. Mal sanft, mal leidenschaftlich, sie konnten nicht aufhören. Es war, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig aussaugen.

Irgendwann arbeitete sich Harry zu Dracos Hals hinunter und bearbeitete ihn mit Zunge, Lippen und Zähnen, was der Blonde mit Seufzen und Stöhnen genoss. 

Nachdem sie eine kleine Ewigkeit diese Zärtlichkeiten getauscht hatten, legten sie sich nebeneinander auf die Decken, schweigend, sich aneinanderkuschelnd und schliefen ein.

~ * ~ * ~

So, und nun noch ein bisl WERBUNG:

`S Dracos-Honey und ich basteln gerade an einer HP für Slash-Stories und würden uns natürlich total  freuen, wenn ihr mal vorbei guckt.

Momentan sind erst wenige Stories on, aber wir versprechen mehr und sind auch ganz wild darauf, dass ihr uns FFs schickt, wenn wir sie veröffentlichen sollen. :)

„Slash-Friends" unter...

www.beepworld.de/members57/jk2003-09-22

Danke,

HEL,

Kathi


	10. Kapitel 8

Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich glaube, mal ausnahmsweise lass ich euch in Ruhe. Wünsch euch einfach viel Spaß mit dem Chap (ich glaub, mein Lieblingschap...) und bitte reviewt mir. :o) (Find's übrigens interessant, dass das letzte Chap, was mir eigentlich am wenigsten gefallen hat, bisher den meisten Zulauf hatte... *wunder*) Danke

@ candle in the wind: Bitte sehr, es geht weiter. Review mir, bütte!!!

@ Angel344: Nun erfährst du, was passiert, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachen. Ich sag nur: Zieht die Köpfe ein!

@Tolotos: Schön, auch mal von dir zu hören. :) Und danke für die Addy zu raven-weekly, ganz so professionell werden wir das sicher nicht hinkriegen.

@ Maia May: Na Kleines, was macht die große Krise? Ich knuddel dich, okay? Hdl... PS: Da schuldet mir noch immer jemand einen Brief. ;o)

@ Mene: Deine Reviews sind ja immer was Besonderes, das hab ich auch schon bei anderen gesehen. *knuddel* *knuddel* und noch mal *knuddel*

@ Lady Arrogance: Freut mich, dass du auch zu uns gefunden hast. :) Ich hab „Geteilte Träume" natürlich sofort gelesen. (Lange) Review gibt's sobald ich Zeit finde. *smile*

@ Susy2902: Sorry, dass das mit dem Link nicht geklappt hat. Kann sein, dass ein Tippfehler drin war. (Freut mich trotzdem, dass du Interesse hast. *smile*)

Hier also noch mal: Unsere Homepage für SLASH-FRIENDS: (wenn's nicht klappt, ist's nicht meine Schuld, :) )

Achso, damit ich's nicht wieder vergesse: Kann mir mal einer mit der Formatierung helfen? Ich krieg's einfach nicht hin, kursiv und fett zu schreiben (hier bei FF.net), *seufz* Die Absätze und das Unterstreichen hab ich gefunden. *freu* HELFT MIR, bütte!!!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kapitel 8 

„Das wird nie wieder vorkommen, hast du mich verstanden?", rief Draco durch das Klassenzimmer. Er war im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen. Bloß raus, weg von Potter!

„Bitte schrei nicht so, oder willst du, dass wir erwischt werden?", antwortete Harry ruhig von der Decke aus.

Der Slytherin schnaubte. „Hast du es kapiert?"

„Ich bin nicht blöd.", entgegnete Harry genervt.

Innerlich atmete Draco erleichtert auf. Gut, dass Potter ihm keine Szene machte. Das würde ihm bei all dem Chaos jetzt noch fehlen.

Die letzten Stunden verdrängte er. Nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er gleich flüchten wollen, doch auch Harry war erwacht und hatte ihn aufgehalten. Draco schämte sich. Für sich selbst und seinen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung. Potter hatte ihm nichts getan und trotzdem wollte er ihn gern erwürgen.

Leise öffnete der Slytherin die Tür. „Gut."

„Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es stimmt.", meinte der dunkelhaarige Junge noch, als Draco aus dem Raum schlüpfen wollte.

Blitzartig drehte er sich um. „Feind bleibt Feind.", zischte Draco und ging.

Als er zurück in seinen Schlafsaal schlich, war es draußen bereits fast hell.

Was bildete sich Potter bloß ein? Er meinte allen Ernstes, sie würden sich noch einmal treffen? Er musste ihn für ziemlich dumm halten, wenn er das glaubte.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat der Blonde seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Noch schien keiner auf zu sein. Vorsichtig lief er in seinen Schlafsaal, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Er würde Potter schon zeigen, was er glauben durfte und was nicht!

~*~

Noch am gleichen Tag begann Harry zu testen, wer von beiden Recht hatte.

Er sah Draco allerdings erst beim Abendessen wieder. Zum Frühstück war der Slytherin nicht erschienen und das Mittagessen hatte Harry in aller Eile verputzt, da er noch eine Hausaufgabe zu Ende bringen musste.

Provozierend langsam ließ er seinen Blick über den Tisch gleiten. Als er an Draco hängen blieb, funkelte dieser ihn böse an. Harry tat unbeteiligt und schweifte weiter. Dann setzte er sich an den Tisch. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich ein Grinsen.

Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Nichts Besonderes.", antwortete Harry. „Hab nur gute Laune."

Dann aßen sie.

~*~

Am nächsten Tag stieg die Laune des Gryffindor noch an. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Draco zu beobachten und immer wieder dort aufzutauchen, wo sich auch der blonde Slytherin befand. Allerdings stellte er dies so geschickt an, dass nicht mal Hermine oder Ron, die er nämlich immer mitschleppte, auf die Idee kamen, er könnte etwas im Schilde führen.

Es war ein herrlicher Herbsttag und Harry musste nicht mal vorgeben, die letzten schönen Tage des Jahres noch genießen zu wollen, denn seine Freunde waren der gleichen Meinung.

Am Nachmittag besuchten sie Hagrid. Da Hermine und Ron aber noch Aufgaben zu erledigen hatten, mussten sie sich schon bald wieder verabschieden. Harry blieb noch. Er und Hagrid hatten immer eine Menge zu bereden.

Als der Junge sich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Abendessen auf den Weg zum Schloss machte, sah er Draco vom Quidditchfeld herkommen. Harry tat, als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen.

Plötzlich rief Draco dann aber hinter ihm: „Potter, bleib sofort stehen!"

Harry tat, wie ihm befohlen, und drehte sich überrascht blickend um. „Malfoy!? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Dem Slytherin war deutlich anzusehen, dass er kochte. „Hör gefälligst auf, mir nachzurennen!", brüllte er.

Sein Gegenüber zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bitte?"

„Gib's doch zu, dir gefällt das Spiel!"

Harry lächelte höhnisch. „Also weißte, Malfoy. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du an Verfolgungswahn leidest. Ich werd mich deswegen nicht in Luft auflösen."

Draco schäumte fast über vor Wut. Wie dreist war dieser Kerl eigentlich? Den ganzen Tag über tauchte er immer rein zufällig an den gleichen Orten auf, wo auch er sich aufhielt, und tat dann auch noch so scheinheilig.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

Spöttisch lächelnd betrachtete der Gryffindor ihn. „Draco, lass den Unsinn. Oder hast du den Vorfall in der Eulerei schon vergessen?"

Nein, Draco hatte es nicht vergessen. Er warf den Zauberstab in seiner Rechten und den Besen in seiner linken Hand auf den Rasen und schob die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch. Da er Training gehabt hatte, trug er keinen Umhang.

„Okay, dann eben anders."

Harry beobachtete ihn. Malfoy war wirklich ein Idiot! Als ob er sich jetzt mit ihm prügeln würde!

Draco baute sich vor ihm auf. Die Jungen waren gleich groß.

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, die Arme hängen lassend. „Nur zu, Malfoy. Wenn du's brauchst."

Harry wusste, dass die ein gefährliches Angebot war. Eine Reaktion entschied wahrscheinlich über eine gebrochene Nase.

Der Slytherin holte tatsächlich aus. Es schien ihm wie eine Erlösung.

Doch Harry fing die Faust rechtzeitig ab und drehte Draco den Arm blitzschnell auf den Rücken. Der blonde Junge wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als der Sechzehnjährige plötzlich hinter ihm stand. Er spürte nur den stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter und schrie auf.

Harry holte erleichtert Luft. Glück gehabt! Mit aller Kraft hielt er nun Draco fest.

„Lass mich los!", brüllte dieser. „Oder ich schrei die ganze Schule zusammen. Snape wird sich freuen, dir ne Strafarbeit geben zu dürfen."

„Ach, halt's Maul, Malfoy.", meinte Harry und drehte den Arm noch ein bisschen mehr.

Draco sog Luft ein. In seinem Kopf kreisten allerlei Flüche und Gemeinheiten, die er den Gryffindor an den Kopf knallen wollte, doch in seiner Position war er vorerst einmal still.

Hinter ihm lächelte Harry vor sich hin. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, Draco zu piesacken. Er war froh, dass er sich jahrelang gegen seinen Cousin Dudley und dessen Freunde hatte wehren müssen.

„Bist du jetzt ruhig und lässt mich in Frieden?", fragte er schließlich und lockerte den Griff ein wenig. 

Der andere Junge antwortete nicht.

„Ich rede mit dir.", sagte Harry gereizt und trat, ohne ihn gehen zu lassen, einen Schritt neben ihn.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht zu fluchen und den Gryffindor zu beschimpfen. „Ja.", presste er schlussendlich hervor.

Harry ließ ihn los und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück zum Schloss.

Der blonde Slytherin blieb zurück. Hasserfüllt sah er dem Sechstklässler nach. Er würde sich rächen, das stand fest.

~ * ~

Beim Abendessen sorgte Harry dann für allgemeine Erheiterung, indem er von dem Vorfall berichtete. Seine beiden Freunde und noch ein paar der anderen Gryffindors hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass der se nicht alle hat!", lachte Ron schallend.

„Ja, jetzt haben wir auch endlich einen Beweis.", pflichtete Seamus bei.

Sie hatten so viel Freude daran, sich das Maul über den Slytherin zu zerreißen, dass sie kaum zum Essen kamen.

Irgendwann merkte Harry aber, dass Hermine aufgehört hatte, mitzulachen. Sie beobachtete ihn mit einem forschenden Blick. Dann sah sie hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch und wandte sich wieder ihm zu. Harry war klar, dass sie etwas ahnte.

~ * ~

Da lag er nicht falsch. Nach dem Abendessen bat das Mädchen Harry, kurz  noch mal mit ihm Luft schnappen zu gehen. Ron versprach sie eine Runde Zauberschach, damit er sie ein paar Minuten in Ruhe ließ.

Sie standen auf den Steinstufen des Portals und Harry sog die frische Herbstluft ein. „Schade, dass der Sommer schon vorbei ist.", meinte er und sprang die Treppe hinab.

Hermine aber, blieb stehen.

Mit fragendem Blick betrachtete Harry das Mädchen.

„Harry, Malfoy hat keinen Verfolgungswahn.", sagte sie direkt.

Der Dunkelhaarige runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Hermine trat zu ihm auf den geschotterten Weg. „Du *hast* Malfoy heute verfolgt."

„Blödsinn!", lachte Harry.

„Lüg mich nicht an! Ich bin nicht so bescheuert wie die anderen." Hermine sah ihn böse an.

Ihr Freund betrachtete sie verwundert. „Seit wann kümmert dich Malfoy?"

Das Mädchen schnaubte. „Nicht Malfoy, sondern du. Um dich muss ich mir Gedanken machen."

„Wieso? Mir geht's doch gut."

„Das ist kaum zu übersehen. Aber deine gute Laune geht offensichtlich auf Kosten anderer."

Jetzt wurde Harry langsam böse. Er mochte Hermine, aber sie konnte ihm nicht sein Leben vorschreiben. Was ging es sie an, an was er Spaß hatte?

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Hermine! Ich hab halt meinen Spaß. Und sonst kannst du auch nie genug davon bekommen, dass Malfoy zur Weißglut getrieben wird."

„Das kommt darauf an, wie. Du provozierst es. Das gibt Ärger!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, er geht zu Snape petzen?", fragte er seine Freundin ungläubig. So was konnte sich doch sicher nicht mal sie vorstellen!?

„Harry, werd bitte nicht wie er, lass dich nicht auf sein Niveau herab.", antwortete Hermine, anstatt auf seine Frage einzugehen und lief dann an ihm vorbei, die Treppe wieder hoch.

„Aber ich hab doch nur ein bisschen Spaß!", rief der Junge ihr hinterher, als sie im Schloss verschwand.

~ * ~

Später lag Harry in seinem Bett und dachte nach. Was war so falsch daran, Draco ein wenig zu ärgern? Malfoy tat das doch schließlich auch und er fügte zumindest niemandem Schaden zu. Was war daran also so schlimm? Und warum machte Hermine sich Sorgen? Das hatte doch nicht hoffentlich wieder was mit seinem Erbgut zu tun?! Was konnte er denn dafür, dass einer seiner Verwandten väterlicherseits mal ein Slytherin und Anhänger des dunkeln Lords gewesen war?

Vor über einen halben Jahr hatte sich das herausgestellt und der Gryffindor war gründlich unter die Lupe genommen worden. 

Hermine hatte ihm zu der Zeit erklärt, dass er keine Gene dieses Menschen bekommen haben musste, es aber möglich wäre. Dann müsste er lernen, mit diesen Charakterzügen zu leben, sie nicht auszuleben und anderen damit zu schaden.

Harry hatte verstanden, was sie meinte, und war ihr auch dankbar für diesem Rat gewesen. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sie vorhin davon gesprochen hatte.

Und sie hatte ja Recht. Wie so oft. Er würde sich zu keinen weiteren Spielchen hinreißen lassen. Nur dieses eine wollte er wenigstens noch zu Ende führen. Vielleicht schon in dieser Nacht.

Leise stand er auf und zog sich an.

~ * ~

Draco war schon recht früh zu Bett gegangen. Ihm war elend zumute gewesen.

Beim Abendessen hatte er ständig die Blicke der Gryffindors um Harry ertragen müssen, ihr höhnisches Gelächter. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte der Spott anderer ihm weh getan und er konnte nachfühlen, wie es seinen Opfern ging.

Außerdem hegte er einen so großen Hass auf Harry, dass er am liebsten wieder auf ihn losgegangen wäre, um ihn mit bloßen Händen zu erschlagen. Doch er gestand sich selbst ein, dass das in diesem Moment auch wieder fehlgeschlagen wäre. Nach drei Niederlagen fühlte er sich Harry körperlich unterlegen. Das verstärkte seinen Wunsch, sich am Gryffindor zu rächen, nur noch mehr.

Potter war hinterlistiger und gemeiner, als die meisten es zu wissen schienen. Er hatte ihn erpresst und log seinen Freunden nun auch noch einen vor. Ihnen hatte er sicher nicht erzählt, dass er ihm den ganzen Tag gefolgt war. Saubermann Potter, dass er nicht lachte!

Die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum schlug halb zwölf.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit lag er nun schon im Dunkeln auf seinem Bett und starrte auf die kleine Spalte zwischen den Vorhängen, durch die der Mond schien.

Potter war nicht gut für ihn. Er brachte ihn dazu, die unmöglichsten Dinge zu tun, zu sagen und zu wünschen. Doch auch wenn er ihn hasste, liebte er ihn auch gleichzeitig dafür.

Jetzt, wo es dunkel um ihm herum war, ließ Draco die Gedanken an die vorletzte Nacht wieder zu. Er fühlte sich sicherer.

Plötzlich sehnte er sich nach Harrys Zärtlichkeiten. Seiner Hand auf seinen Haaren, seinen Lippen auf seiner Brust, seiner Körperwärme.

Draco seufzte. Potter sollte nicht schon wieder gewinnen.

Dann stand er auf und zog sich an.

~ * ~

Harry saß wartend auf den Decken an der Wand. In der Luft schwebten einige nicht entzündete Kerzen, der Raum wurde nur schwach vom kühlen Mondlicht, dass durch die hochangelegten Fenster fiel, erhellt.

Wenn Draco diese Nacht nicht kam, dann hielt er Wort und sie würden sich in dieser Weise nie wieder sehen. Harry war gekommen, um dem Spiel ein Ende zu machen, doch nun wünschte er sich nichts sehnlichster, als dass der Slytherin noch mal auftauchte. Wie gebannt starrte er auf die Tür und lauschte in die Stille. Doch nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als ihn jemand sanft an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Harry?"

Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte Draco. Im ersten Moment glaubte er noch, zu träumen.

Als der Blonde sich aber neben ihm niederließ und sich an ihn kuschelte, machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung.

„Ich bin jetzt da.", flüsterte Draco.

Harry seufzte glücklich und lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos, der seinen auf Harrys Schulter platziert hatte. Er suchte Dracos Hand und spielte liebevoll mit seinen Fingern.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er irgendwann.

„Fast eins.", antwortete der Slytherin.

Lange hatte Harry also nicht geschlafen.

Draco atmete Harrys Duft ein. Er liebte den Gryffindor, das wurde ihm immer deutlicher bewusst, wenn auch auf eine besondere Art und Weise. Er konnte ihm nicht widerstehen, denn der Dunkelhaarige strahlte soviel Ruhe, Vertrauen und Zutrauen aus, dass er sich magnetisch angezogen fühlte.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf und berührte mit den Lippen zaghaft Harrys Hals. Dieser seufzte zufrieden, was Draco als Aufforderung, weiterzumachen, auffasste und seine Lippen flatterten über die Haut des anderen Jungen. 

Harry beugte seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite, um dem Slytherin mehr Raum zu geben. Dann ließ er sich von ihm den Pulli ausziehen. Dracos Hände wanderten über seinen Bauch und Rücken, massierten die Schultern. Harry genoss es mit geschlossenen Augen.

Dabei hatte er das Spiel doch beenden wollen...

Nie zuvor hatte Draco intensiver empfunden. Sanft drückte er Harry mit dem Rücken zu Boden du knöpfte dessen Hose auf. Doch da war seine Hand und der blonde Junge verstand. Er wandte sich dem Gesicht des Gryffindors zu.

„Ganz langsam.", flüsterte Harry.

Draco nickte und senkte seinen Mund auf Harrys.

Der Kuss war lang und intensiv.

Danach begann Harry, Draco das Hemd auszuziehen.

 „Das nächsten Mal bitte einen Pullover, ja?", brummelte der dunkelhaarige Sechstklässler, während er an den Knöpfen herumfriemelte.

„Es erhöht doch die Spannung.", schmunzelte Draco.

Harry brummte nur.

Als er den Sechzehnjährigen aus dem Stoff gepellt hatte, begann er in gleicher Weise wie der Slytherin zuvor, seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Doch bald spürte er Verlangen ach mehr. Seine Hände wanderten zum Hosenbund des Blonden. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die Hose. Was ihm zuvor noch als zu großer Schritt erschienen war, bedeutet nun sein ganzes Sein.

Draco ließ er geschehen. Er stöhnte auf, als Harrys Hand über den Stoff seiner Boxershorts fuhr, und hob den Hüfte, damit der Gryffindor ihn von der Hose befreien konnte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er gespannt, was passieren würde. Harrys rechte Hand war plötzlich wieder auf seinem Oberkörper, strich dann hinab, über den Bauch, bis zu den Boxershorts. Die andere Hand zwirbelte am Gummibund.

Das Kribbeln in Dracos Bauch wurde immer stärker. Er holte tief Luft.

Plötzlich spürte er Harrys warmen Atem durch den Stoff und wollte vor Lust vergehen. 

~ * ~

Einige Zeit später lagen sie zusammen unter einer Decke, jeder auf einer Seite und sahen sich in die Augen.

Draco wollte nicht einmal blinzeln, aus Angst, er könnte aus diesem Traum erwachen. Liebevoll fuhr er mit einem Zeigefinger Harrys Gesichtszüge nach. Er konnte nicht aufhören, ihn zu berühren.

„Du bist nicht gut für mich.", sagte er irgendwann leise.

Harry lächelte. „Das beruht wohl auch auf Gegenseitigkeit." Dann nahm er Dracos Hand in seine, kuschelte sich an ihn und murmelte: „Lass uns ein wenig schlafen."

Der Slytherin antwortete mit „Hmm.", obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Oder vielmehr wollte er es einfach nicht.

Doch als die Kerzen langsam erloschen und er Harrys ruhigem Atem lange zugehört hatte, überfiel auch ihn die Erschöpfung und er sank in einen friedlichen Schlaf.

~ * ~ * ~

PS: Das mit den Genen von Harry war übrigens frei erfunden.

PPS: Reviewen, bütte! Sonst werd ich mal ganz fies und lass euch am ausgestreckten Arm, zwei Chaps vor Schluss verhungern. *eg* *knuddel*


	11. Kapitel 9

Hallöchen ihr Mäuse. Nun ist es soweit. Mit Chap 9 kommt das vorletzte. Ja, los, heult. Ich werd ja irgendwie froh sein, wenn ich sie zu Ende habe, aber schade wird's auch sein, weil noch nie eine Slash-Story von mir so viel Anklang gefunden hat. *freu* *sigh* *verneig* Ich bin echt auf euch angewiesen, hoffe, ihr bleibt mir auch danach treu.

Viele Liebe *knuddel*s

Und mein **Danke** geht heute

@Shenendoah: Danke für das superlange Review. Ich habe absolut nichts gegen konstruktive Kritik und es wird mir sicher mal helfen, dass du meintest, Draco würde OOc werden. Na ja, das ist er auch sicher ohnehin, ist schließlich Slash und so, ne? ;o) Ich sollte mir nur vielleicht abgewöhnen, als Ausrede immer die Gene zu nehmen, denn ich will eigentlich nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Es kann schon sein, das ich allgemein ein bisl konfus bin, aber du bist dann eine von wenigen, der es aufgefallen ist. (Selbst mir ist's nicht aufgefallen, aber wahrscheinlich bin ich eine konfuse Person, *g*). Ich danke dir auf jeden Fall und hoffe, ich bekomme auch noch für die letzten beiden Chaps so nette Reviews. Übrigens: Danke für die Komplimente. *rotwerd*****

@Tolotos: Schizophrenie, ja, ich glaub, das ist der Inhalt dieser Story. Nein, Scherz. Harry hat nun allerdings den Höhepunkt seines fiesen Wesens erreicht, es geht wieder abwärts. *g* Ach ja, und danke für das Kompliment zur HP, wir werden uns bemühen, mal wieder was zu tun. :)

@JaninaQ: *smile*

@kerzle: Ja, noch zwei Chaps. Kann's nicht ändern, alles hat mal ein Ende. Und was für eins... Na, lass dich überraschen.

@Amidala85: Danke, danke, kann ich da nur sagen. An meiner HP/GW-Story arbeite ich, wird schon werden. Ich sag dir dann Bescheid. *smile*

@Susy2902: Find's lieb, dass du mir so treu bist. Zumindest hier. *knuddel*

@Besserweis: Und, biste durchgekommen? Soo spannend hab ich's doch gar nicht geschrieben, *g* Egal, ich dank dir herzlich für drei Rerviews an einem Tag. *ganz wuschig werd*

@Tarivi: Hi Beta! *g* Was machen meine Stories? Okay, ich geb's zu, ich hab mich nicht soo beeilt mit dem neuen Chap, aber ich hoffe, es entschädigt dich. Wann gibt's das nächste zu „Mächtig viel Theater"?

@Honighase: Hoffe, du liest auch den Rest noch. :)

@coco: Du bist nicht die Einzige, die süchtig ist nach FFs. Wir sind hier alle gleichgesinnt und obendrein brauche ich noch Reviews. Also...du weißt, was du zu tun hast. ;o)

@Maia: Hallo Süße. *wink* Na, was macht das neue Chap zur Lüge? Du warst doch so fleißig? Danke für den Brief übrigens... *knuddel* *knutsch*

@Sky9: Wie könnte ich dir die Story auch nicht empfehlen, ist schließlich meine. *lach* Freut mich, dass sie dir so gut gefällt. :)

@Mene: Ich liebe deine Reviews. Immer diese Geschichten aus dem Leben. Herrlich! *knuddel*

@Blue2706: Ich weiß, ich bin fies, ich hab euch warten lassen. Sorry!

@phoenix-velpecula: Kann nicht sein, dass es die Seite nicht gibt, aber ich geb den Link ganz unten noch mal an. :)

@Ralna: Oh schön, du meldest dich auch mal. *freu* *freu* Hat dich Herm84 angestupst? *g* Na, ich hoffe, du liest die letzten zwei Chaps und reviewst mal schön. Ich muss mal sehen, wann ich mal wieder zu deiner „Lost memories" komme... *sigh*

Waahnsinn!! So viele Reviews. Und das zwei Chaps vor Ende. Leuts, ihr seid einfach einmalig! **Ich liebe Euch!**

Da fällt mir ein: Ich hab das neue Chap zu „Sense and Sensibility" rausgegeben und diesmal ist der Zulauf deutlich geringer. Enttäuscht mich nicht, ja?!

So, und nun endlich zum Chap:

**~ * ~ * ~**

**Kapitel 9**

Als Harry wieder erwachte, wurde es gerade hell draußen.

Zum Glück hatte er diese innere Uhr, dachte er, als er sich streckte und aufsetzte. Dann sah er auf Draco, der mit dem Rücken zum ihm lag.

Als könnte er keine Wässerchen trüben...

Harry rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter. „Hey, Draco."

Der Slytherin drehte sich murrend auf den Rücken.

„Draco, wir müssen hier weg, wenn wir nicht erwischt werden wollen."

„Geh doch.", brummte er.

Der Dunkelhaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Da hatte wohl jemand schlecht geschlafen. Doch dann dachte er sich nichts mehr dabei. Das war Draco...

Seufzend erhob er sich und kleidete sich wieder vollständig an.

Der blonde Junge hatte sich inzwischen auch aufgesetzt und streckte sich nach allen Seiten.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und Tarnumhang vom Tisch und ging in Richtung Tür. Als er den Raum halb durchquert hatte, fiel ihm aber plötzlich noch etwas ein. „Und, werden wir das auch nicht wiederholen?", fragte er.

Trotz dem, dass Draco noch sehr verschlafen war, funkelten seine Augen sofort. Er sah den Gryffindor böse an. „Pass auf, was du sagst!", zischte er.

Harry nickte. „Gut." Dann verließ er den Raum.

Aber anstatt sich hinauf in seinen Turm zu schleichen, lief er hinunter ins Erdgeschoss und verließ das Schloss.

Fröstelnd stand er in der kühlen Morgenluft und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann setzte er sich auf eine der Steinstufen des Portals und sah der Sonne beim Aufgehen zu.

Ihm ging so vieles durch den Kopf, dass er fast glaubte, keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können, und doch wusste er genau, was geschehen war und würde.

Er hatte das Spiel beendet. Sie hatten es beendet. Doch jetzt begann eine Neues. Ein viel Gefährlicheres. Ein Versteckspiel, bei dem sie beide gewannen oder verloren.

Gerne hätte Harry mit Draco geredet, doch ihm war klar, dass er sich bis zur nächsten Nacht gedulden musste. Denn Draco würde bei seinen Mitschülern nicht mit offenen Karten spielen und plötzlich einen Potter-Freund mimen. Harry erschien das auch als albern. Die Slytherins würden weiter Hetzjagd betreiben. Warum also unnötigen Stress anzetteln?

So hatten sie beide eben ein Geheimnis. Und er konnte gut damit leben, dem Blonden tagsüber aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn er ihn nachts ganz für sich hatte.

~ * ~

Von da an sahen sie sich jede Nacht. Und jedes Treffen wurde seltsamer. Je nach Laune verbrachten sie die Stunden damit, sich zu verwöhnen oder auch nur zu unterhalten. Sie lernten, sich gegenseitig zu verstehen. Auch waren sie nachts um einiges nachsichtiger mit dem anderen als am Tage.

Harry und Draco wussten beide, dass wenn ihre Affäre - denn nichts Anderes war es eigentlich - rauskam, sie den Skandal des Jahrhunderts produzieren würden. Und trotzdem war es ihnen viel zu wichtig geworden, um es einfach so aufzugeben.

Der Gryffindor hatte sich in den Stunden, in denen Draco in seinem Arm lag und schlief, gefragt, warum gerade sie beide dazu verdammt waren, dieses Geheimnis zu bewahren. Ihr Leben war ohnehin schon schwierig genug. Dracos Eltern, die noch immer im Stillen Anhänger des Bösen waren, durften es niemals erfahren. Und Harrys Eltern - ja, die waren tot. Es fragte sich, was sie gesagt hätten, wüssten sie von ihnen. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihm abgeraten, vielleicht sogar diese Beziehung verboten, schließlich hatten sie keine Zukunft. Harry war klar, dass es zu Ende gehen würde und er hatte Angst. Er fürchte sich vor dem Ende, das schnell - zu schnell - vielleicht plötzlich, unerwartet - kommen würde. Dass Draco ihm entrissen würde. Etwas, das er nicht verkraften würde.

~ * ~

Der blonde Slytherin hatte zu Beginn ihrer Zeit einige Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob Harry und er es riskieren sollten und öffentlich zu ihrer Affäre stehen, sie zu einer Beziehung machen sollten. Schon bald wurde ihm aber klar, wie albern diese Vorstellung war. Selbst in Hogwarts, einem Ort, wo so vieles Unmögliche möglich wurde, hatten sie keine Chance.

Nachdem er dies realisiert hatte, wurde ihm auch schmerzlich bewusst, wie wenig Zeit ihnen nur noch blieb. Die Jahre in Hogwarts vergingen schnell. Sie waren nun im Sechsten, bald käme schon das Siebte. Und dann...mit dem Ende des siebten Schuljahres würde auch das Ende ihres _Spiels_ kommen. Den Kontakt danach aufrecht zu erhalten, schien ihm nicht machbar. Ihre Wege würden sich zu weit voneinander entfernen und den Spalt zwischen ihnen wieder vergrößern. Denn, er machte sich nichts vor, am Tage waren sie keine Freunde, keinen Geliebten. Nein - Feinde, Rivalen. Für immer. Nur die Nächte, die boten ihrer Lüge Schutz. Doch wie lang noch?

Draco war klar, dass der Gedanken an den letzten Tag auch Harry quälte, dich sie sprachen nie darüber. Beide fürchteten, dass der andere nicht mehr mit dem Geheimnis leben konnte und ihre Beziehung beenden würde. Und Draco wollte nicht ohne Harry leben - nicht, bevor es sein musste!

~ * ~

„...und wenn sich in den nächsten beiden Stunden niemand bei mir meldet, um mir zu sagen, warum er so spät noch im Schloss herum schleicht, werde ich Maßnahmen dagegen ergreifen." Professor McGonagall stand mitten im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors und hielte ihre Lesebrille, sowie eine kleine Rolle Pergament in der Hand. „Sie finden mich in meinem Büro." Damit ging sie.

Die Hausschüler bleiben ratlos zurück. Sie wusste nicht, wovon die Professorin sprach.

Nur einer: Harry. Das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn sofort, doch er wusste, dass er seiner Hauslehrerin nichts von seinen mitternächtlichen Ausflügen erzählen konnte. Sie würde kein Verständnis haben, es ihm verbieten. Nein, er konnte es nicht riskieren, Draco zu gefährden.

So beschloss er, zu warten, welche Maßnahmen ergriffen werden würden. Sollte Professor McGonagall das ganze Haus hart bestrafen wollen, konnte er notfalls immer noch gestehen.

~ * ~

Bis zum Abend geschah nichts weiter. Die Schüler rätselten weiter.

Harry gab sich seinen Freunden gegenüber ratlos und auch Professor McGonagall tauchte nicht mehr auf.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge lag wieder wartend auf seinem Bett. Es war schon zur Routine geworden in den paar Monaten und es fiel ihm immer schwer, in seiner Vorfreude auf Draco ruhig zu bleiben.

Endlich war es vollkommen still in seinem Schlafsaal. Er nahm den Tarnumhang, den er nunmehr nur noch unter dem Kopfkissen aufbewahrte und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. 

Im ganzen Turm war es ruhig, alle schienen zu schlafen.

Doch da täuschte Harry sich. Am Fuß der Treppe musste er plötzlich scharf bremsen, als er seine Hauslehrerin mit einem Buch in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen sah.

Das war also die Maßnahme. Innerlich fluchend huschte Harry in seinen Schlafsaal zurück. So konnte er nicht aus dem Turm heraus. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Er legte sich aufs Bett und dachte nach. Vielleicht schlief McGonagall ja bald ein.

Stunden lag Harry schlaflos und dachte an den Slytherin. Sicher machte Draco sich Sorgen. Noch nie hatte Harry ihn versetzen müssen.

Noch dreimal in dieser Nacht schlich Harry sich hinunter, doch die Professorin blieb auf. Sie las und schrieb. Als Harry seinen letzten Versuch um halb fünf startete, spielte sie gerade eine Runde Schach mit einem der weiblichen Hausgeister du schien sich dabei gut zu amüsieren. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor aber versuchte mit einer Stinkwut im Bauch schlussendlich noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

~ * ~

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich schlimmer als wenn er drei Tage nicht geschlafen hätte. Er fürchtete sich vor Dracos Reaktion und blickte in keiner Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber.

Den Tag, an dem sie auch nicht einmal mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht hatten, überstand er nur mühsam, versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und hoffte inständig, seine Hauslehrerin würde in der folgenden Nacht nicht wieder Wache halten.

~ * ~

Doch sie tat es. Und auch in der übernächsten Nacht hielt Professor McGonagall an ihrem Platz fest.

Nach dieser dritten Nacht ohne Draco fühlte Harry sich leer. War das schon ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf die Trennung von seinem geliebten Slytherin? Er stand total neben sich.

Bis sie Zaubertränke hatten.

Draco hatte ihn schon mit einem widerlichen Lächeln begrüßt und Harry wusste, dass er ihm die letzten drei Nächte übel nahm, auch jetzt, wo sie in der „anderen Welt" lebten.

Snape hatte sich mal wieder einen der schwersten Tränke ausgesucht und während alle Schüler eifrig dabei waren, die an der Tafel angeschriebenen Anweisungen zu befolgen, zog der Professor ihnen immer wieder Punkte für Kleinigkeiten ab.

Den Gryffindors war es nichts Neues, dass sie dabei besonders unfair behandelt wurden und regten sich nur still darüber auf. Sie würden einige Punkte in den anderen Fächern locker wieder wettmachen.

Zu Stundenende, als alle ihre Zaubertränke fertig hatten, forderte Snape Draco und Hermines Tischnachbarin Alice auf, nach vorn zu kommen und an der Tafel etwas zu erklären.

Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Platz ging Draco an Harrys Platz vorbei, griff blitzschnell nach einer der restlichen Zutaten, die noch auf dem Tisch lagen und warf sie in Harrys Kessel.

Sofort begann das Gebräu zu sprudeln und kochte über.

„Hey, was soll das?", rief Harry überrascht.

Das nun seltsam rotbraun verfärbte Gemisch verteilte sich auf dem Fußboden.

Snape drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Was wird das?" Er kam auf sie zu. „Potter, was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Zehn Punkte Abzug! Mr Malfoy, setzen Sie sich."

Draco grinste Harry hämisch an und wollte zu seinem Platz gehen.

„Na warte!", zischte der Gryffindor. Er kochte vor Wut. Sollte Draco doch bitte nicht glauben, er hätte ihn mit Absicht warten lassen!

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Dracos Kessel. Als der helle Strahl eintraf, flog der Kessel sofort in die Luft und verteilte die ganze Flüssigkeit auf den umliegenden Plätzen.

„Und noch mal fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für Verantwortungslosigkeit, Randale und Gefährdung anderer!", brüllte Snape durch den Raum.

Harry schnaubte. Es war ihm so egal.

Draco betrachtete den Gryffindor überrascht. Alle anderen Schüler schwiegen, die Getroffenen versuchte, das Gebräu von ihren Klamotten und Unterlagen zu bekommen.

Der Professor schwang einmal mit dem Zauberstab und brachte alles in Ordnung. „Und nun, Potter, nehmen Sie Ihr Zeug und verlassen Sie den Unterricht. Ich werde den Vorfall melden.", sagte er mit seltsam ruhiger Stimme.

Harry packte sofort seine Sachen, wünschte dem Lehrer im Stillen noch viel Vergnügen beim Beschweren und verließ den Raum. Wenn Professor Dumbledore ihn zu sich rufen würde, würde Harry ihm die Wahrheit erzählen und er wusste, dass der Direktor ihm glaubte. Warum auch nicht? Es war ein typischer Vorfall zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin gewesen, nur dass er diesmal die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

~ * ~

Draco saß wieder allein im DADA-Raum. Wie schon die letzten Nächte. Doch diesmal würde Harry kommen, dessen war er sich sicher. Nach dem Vorfall im Unterricht würde der Sechzehnjährige ihn zur Rede stellen wollen.

Draco seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, ob sie sich wieder versöhnen würden und er dann Harrys Hände spüren durfte. Er war unheimlich enttäuscht, dass der Gryffindor ihn die letzten Nächte einfach sitzen gelassen hatte, doch sein Körper und auch sein Geist sehnten sich nach Zuwendung.

Egal, was ihn in den letzten Nächten aufgehalten hatte, in dieser Nacht würde Harry wiederkommen. Er würde wütend sein wegen den abgezogenen Punkten, doch dann würde Draco ihm die Kehrseite der Medaille zeigen. Wie verarscht er sich in den letzten Tagen  vorgekommen war. Um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen - die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunkelhaarigen - hatte er das Spiel wieder aufgenommen, den Spieß einfach umgedreht und nun hatte er die Zügel in der Hand. Auch wenn Draco Harry brauchte, er würde nicht mit sich spielen lassen. Dazu hatte nicht mal der Gryffindor das Recht!

~ * ~

Als Harry den Raum betrat, stand Draco von seinem Platz auf. Vorsichtig lächelnd ging er auf ihn zu.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst."

Harry legte Umhang und Zauberstab wie gewohnt auf einen Tisch.

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?", wollte er böse wissen. Oh ja, er war wütend!

Draco blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich? Was meinst du?"

Harry schnaubte. „Was ich meine? Zaubertränke zum Beispiel? Harttest du nur Langweile oder was habe ich dir getan?"

„Was du mir getan hast?", fragte Draco nun aufgebracht. „Ich kenne da drei Dinge: Erstens, vorvorgestern Nacht, als ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe; zweitens, vorgestern Nacht, als ich mich fragte, was ich dir getan habe; und drittens, gestern Nacht, als ich dich einfach nur noch schrecklich vermisst habe. Und jetzt frag mich noch mal!"

Der Gryffindor sah seine Gegenüber einen Moment lang an. „Draco, es tut mir Leid, ich konnte nicht kommen."

Der blonde Junge verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich nicht. Und weil ich dir ja auch so wichtig bin, hast du mir ja auch Bescheid gesagt."

Wie sollte ich denn? Dir eine Eule schicken? Dann wissen ja gleich alle Bescheid." Harrys Wut verflog kaum. Musste er sich von Draco jetzt auch noch anmachen lassen?

Anstatt auf die Frage zu antworten, stellte der Slytherin gleich eine Gegenfrage: „Und, was hat dich aufgehalten? Zauberschach mit Weasley, Pauken mit Granger oder die kleine Blonde aus deinem Haus?" Dabei verzog er das Gesicht zu einer seltsamen Grimasse, doch Harry konnte sehen, wie seine Augen feucht schimmerten.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter.", meinte er, obwohl er selbst kein bisschen ruhiger wurde. „Merkst du denn gar nichts?"

„Doch.", antwortete Draco sofort. „Ich weiß, dass ich eifersüchtig bin. Und offensichtlich aus gutem Grund."

„Eben nicht.", entgegnete sein Gegenüber. „McGonagall hat spitz bekommen, dass ich mich rausgeschlichen habe, aber da ich mich nicht freiwillig gemeldet habe, schiebt sie seit vier Nächten Wache."

Der Blonde sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sollte er das wirklich glauben?

„Ehrlich, Draco!", meinte Harry nun leiser. Dann machte er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Der Sechstklässler seufzte. Harrys Zärtlichkeit tat so gut und er wollte mehr davon. „Okay.", flüsterte er. Dann zog er ihn an sich heran und wollte ihn küssen, doch Harry hob die Hand vor den Mund.

„Halt.", sagte er. „Eins noch: Du musst damit aufhören. Ich bin auch nicht eifersüchtig, obwohl du neben mir noch Emilie hast und mit ihr rumturtelst. Hetzte ich dir deswegen jedes Mal in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein Tier auf den Hals? Nein."

Draco nickte. „Du hast ja Recht."

„Ich meine das wirklich ernst.", unterstrich Harry seine Worte. „Wenn ich mal eine Freundin habe, will ich, dass du das genauso akzeptierst, wie ich es tue."

Der blonde Slytherin nickte erneut. „Ich werde es tun."

„Gut.", lächelte Harry nun und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Es tat so gut, das tun zu dürfen. Er war froh, die Sache geklärt zu haben und war sich auch sicher, dass Draco sich in Zukunft zusammennehmen würde.

„Bitte mach weiter.", flüsterte Draco, als Harrys seine Lippen von seiner Haut löste.

Das ließ er sich auch nicht zweimal sagen. Der Dunkelhaarige war genauso ausgehungert und sehnte sich nach Dracos Streicheleinheiten.

In dieser Nacht würden sie sicher nur wenig schlafen, sie hatten viel aufzuholen.

~ * ~ * ~

So, und nun noch mal der Link zur Slash-Friends-Page:

www.beepworld.de/members57/jk2003

Ihr müsst ihn halt oben in eure Suchzeile eingeben, ich kann hier keinen direkten Link einfügen. 


	12. Kapitel 10

Ein letztes Mal _hallo_ auf dieser Seite, ihr Lieben. Gott, ich hab Mitte des letzten Jahres angefangen, die Story zu posten, nun ist es vorbei und ich werd's sicher vermissen. Ist immerhin die erste längere Story über Harry/Draco gewesen, somit ein gewisses Risiko, aber ihr seid mir treu geblieben und dafür jetzt ein **_GANZ DICKES DANKE!_** Ich hab noch viel im Kopf, dass ich beginnen werde und euch auftische. Ob es dieser Story gleichen wird, weiß ich nicht, aber das ist ja eigentlich auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Ich hoffe halt nur, dass ihr – und damit mein ich vor allem auch die, denen ich nicht regelmäßig per Mail erzähle, was sich bei mir in der FF-Welt so abspielt – weiterhin Leser und Reviewer meiner Wenigkeit bleibt, ich würde mich freuen.

**Extra Thanks** gehen an:

o meine Beta Mohnblume, die gute Arbeit geleistet hat und mich mit ihren Kommis motiviert hat.

o Maia-Maus, weiß auch nicht genau warum (natürlich auch für die süßen Kommis) ...aber ich *knuddel* dich einfach mal. (Tja, ob ich diesmal ein Happyend aufgebaut hab oder nicht, wirst du in 10 Min. merken (wenn du mal so lang brauchst). Ich sag's mal so: Egal, was kommt, es ist gut so. *g* Und hey, so bald war nicht Schluss, es sind immerhin zehn Chaps. :) )

o Sweet-Dreams2, dass die Meisterin herself sich meiner angenommen hat (und ich bin mit „Veränderungen" immer noch nicht weiter, *heul*). *verneig* (Es wird wohl irgendjemand bei McGonagall gepetzt haben, aber irgendwann hat sie ihre Wache dann halt aufgegeben und Harry konnte wieder raus.) 

o meine Honey: Danke, danke, danke. *knuddel* Sei nicht böse, dass die Story zu Ende geht, vielleicht kann ich mich ja zu einer Fortsetzung durchringen. Bis dahin musst du dich aber mit allem anderen abfinden, okay? *lieb guck* Und das mit S&S haben wir ja geklärt...

o Maxine01: Puuh, du hast mich echt umgehauen. Ich kann nur sagen: Danke. Ich meine, du hast nicht nur gesagt „war gut", sondern es einfach erklärt und wenn man weiß, was gut ist und vielleicht auch weniger gut, dann kann man viel damit anfangen. Ich bin sicher am Glühen gewesen vor Freude, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt. Wenn man mich wegen meines Schreibstils lobt, möcht ich immer hüpfen. Ich bin dir was schuldig. *verneig*

o JKR für die Figuren, die ganze Welt... Ich erhebe keinerlei Ansprüche! (Disclaimer)

Nicht weniger **große Danke** an:

o Ralna für die Kommis (der Streit wäre nicht entstanden, hätte sich Harry bei Draco gemeldet…und aufm Flur was zustecken…wäre doch zu auffällig, oder?)

o Sky9: Jetzt so kurz vor Schluss wird sie süchtig. *schmunzel* Na, wenn du Entzug hast…ich hab noch ne Menge auf Lager. :)

o Keeline: Wie schön, dass ich so kurz vor Schluss noch einen Leser gefunden hab. Und du hast Glück, stehst gleich noch mal in meiner Danksagungen drin. :)

o maddyfan, einfach für die Reviews.

o Pink: Und noch eine Neue. *freu* Ich bin auch den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Grinsen rausgekommen, nach deiner Review. Vielen lieben Dank. *knutsch*

o snuggles: Man kann nie zu romantisch sein! Nicht vergessen!

o MarronCarter: Tja, tut mir Leid, dass die Story nun schon zu Ende geht. Aber vielleicht beehrst du mich weiterhin? *smile*

**~ * ~ * ~**

Kapitel 10 

Sie hatten eine gute Zeit. Von Dracos Eifersucht spürte Harry eigentlich nie wieder etwas. Er war froh darüber, da er Anfang des siebten Schuljahres mit Darcy, einem hübschen, blonden Gryffindormädchen, zusammen kam und ihr ein paar ihrer Nächte opferte. Doch trotz allem behielt er immer im Hinterkopf, wie kostbar seine Zeit mit Draco war und verbrachte soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm.

Professor McGonagall hatte es bald wieder aufgegeben, Wache zu halten, da Harry einen anderen Weg fand, den Turm zu verlassen.

~ * ~

Der blonde Junge hatte nie mehr Liebe erfahren. In seinem letzten Schuljahr taumelte er in einem Rausch durch sein Leben und merkte dabei nicht, wie schnell es verging. Er genoss jede Minute mit Harry. 

Aber zum Ende des Jahres befiel auch ihn wieder diese Angst. Bald war ihre Zeit abgelaufen. Bald würden sie kommen - der letzte Abend - die letzte Nacht - der letzte Morgen - und der Abschied...

~ * ~

Der Morgen brach an. Langsam krochen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die kleinen Fenster des DADA-Raumes.

Harry und Draco saßen sich auf zwei Tischen gegenüber, die Beine baumelnd, schweigend. Ihre Blicke glitten durch das Zimmer, blieben gelegentlich am Gegenüber hängen, warteten, bis dieser ebenfalls aufsah, und flogen dann weiter.

Die halbe Nacht saßen sie schon so da. Irgendwann waren die Kerzen abgebrannt und es dunkel um sie herum gewesen. Und trotzdem hatten sich ihre Augen gefunden.

Nach dem Abschlussbankett in der Großen Halle hatten sie gewartet, bis in ihren Häusern Ruhe eingekehrt war und waren dann wieder in diesen Raum geschlichen. Dort trafen sie sich nun schon scheinbar eine Ewigkeit.

Es war wie immer gewesen. Ohne viele Worte hatten sie den Durst am anderen gestillt und danach zusammen eine Weile auf der Decke gelegen.

Doch anstatt wie gewohnt irgendwann einzuschlafen, war Harry aufgestanden und hatte begonnen, halb angekleidet im Raum umher zu laufen. Er konnte und wollte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen.

Draco lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Harrys Rumore machte ihn zwar ein wenig nervös, doch er ließ ihn laufen, wissend, warum er es tat. Er selbst konnte in dieser Nacht auch nicht schlafen, dessen war es sich bewusst.

Irgendwann setzte er sich auf, legte die Arme um die angezogenen Knie und folgte dem Dunkelhaarigen mit den Augen.

Als dieser bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, setzte er sich Rücken an Rücken mit Draco. „Wir sollten vielleicht noch mal über irgendwas reden, oder was meinst du?"

Der Slytherin brummte ein „Hmm".

Harry begann mit einem belanglosen Thema, aber schon bald wurden ihre Gespräche wieder gewohnt ernst.

Dies war eines der Dinge, die er am meisten vermissen würde, dachte der Gryffindor, als er einige Zeit später neben Draco, der seine Position nicht verändert hatte, lag und an seinem Schienbein rauf und runter strich. Dracos tiefe Stimme und die Art, wie er erzählte, würden ihm schrecklich fehlen.

Sie hatten beide schon recht früh gemerkt, dass die körperliche Befriedigung nur eine Nebensache bei ihren Treffen war.

Nachdem sie scheinbar vorerst nichts mehr zu bereden hatten, erhob sich der blonde Junge von der Decke. Diesmal begann er, durch den Raum zu tigern.

Harry stand ebenfalls auf, setzte sich aber auf den Tisch, auf dem wie gewohnt sein Zauberstab und Umhang lagen. Sein Blick haftet auf dem Slytherin, während er in Gedanken versank.

Als Draco genug Bewegung gehabt hatte, setzte er sich Harry gegenüber. Er sah dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen an, dass er in einer anderen Welt schwebte, und schwieg.

Sie saßen da und sprachen kaum ein Wort, die halbe Nacht lang. Es schien, als wäre alles gesagt und sie warteten nur noch auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, sich zu verabschieden.

Dabei wollten beide dies so gar nicht.

Harry wusste, dass er keinen Ersatz für Draco finden würde, so sehr er sich auch bemühen würde. Nicht mal Darcy hatte ihm jemals richtig ablenken können und Harry liebte sie, da war er sich sicher.

Draco hatte lange überlegt, wie er mit der Trennung umgehen sollte. Er konnte niemandem davon erzählen, selbst wenn ihn der Schmerz umbrachte. Harry würde eine große Lücke in seinem Inneren hinterlassen, die galt es zu schließen. Er hoffte, dass Emilie ihm dabei behilflich sein konnte.

Als es draußen beinahe ganz hell war, läutete Dracos innere Uhr. Es war Zeit zu gehen.

Seufzend glitt er vom Tisch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dies nun heil hinter sich bringen sollte.

Harry sah auf. Draco kam auf ihn zu. Er musste schlucken. Es war also soweit. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

„Es wird Zeit.", sagte der Slytherin mit belegter Stimme. Er hatte einen riesigen Klos im Hals.

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte und verließ ebenfalls den Tisch.

Nun standen sie voreinander. Keiner von beiden konnte den Blick vom anderen nehmen. Ein letztes Mal wollten sie sich das Gesicht einprägen.

„Ich wird dich richtig vermissen.", lächelte der Blonde schief.

Harry konnte nicht sprechen. Statt dessen griff er nach Dracos Händen und hielt sie fest. Dann hob er sie an seinen Mund und küssten sie, Finger für Finger, immer wieder, langsam und sanft.

Draco beugte sich zu Harry, küsste seine Stirn, dann seine Wange, seinen Mund. Plötzlich riss er den Gryffindor an sich, vergrub seinen Hände in dessen Haaren.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, ob er über Dracos Gefühlsausbruch lachen oder weinen sollte. Er erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bis ihm auf einmal etwas durch den Kopf schoss.

Er löste sich von Draco und sah ihn an. Sein Gegenüber stand mit glänzenden Augen und feuchten Lippen vor ihm, ein wenig aus der Puste.

„Warum haben wir eigentlich nie miteinander geschlafen?", fragte Harry nun direkt.

Einen Moment lang blickte Draco ihn irritiert an, dann antwortete er: „Ich wusste nicht, dass du es gewollt hättest."

„Wolltest du es?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Jedenfalls manchmal."

Harry betrachtete niedergeschlagen den Boden. „Tut mir leid."

Draco seufzte erneut. Das war wirklich kein gutes Abschiedsgespräch. „Hey, komm.", meinte er und hob Harrys Kinn an. „Es war wohl nie der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Für den dunkelhaarigen Jungen war das kein großer Trost.

„Werde ich dich wiedersehen?", fragte er ein wenig hoffnungsvoll nach kurzem Schwiegen.

Draco schluckte leicht. Diese Frage wollte er nie hören. Er sah Harry noch einmal fest in die Augen. „Ja.", entgegnete er dann, „aber du wirst mich nicht wiedererkennen."

Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit platzierte er einen letzten Kuss auf der Stirn des Gryffindors und verließ ihn dann. Draco nahm seinen Sachen und ging zur Tür.

„Doch.", sagte Harry nun. „Ich werde dich wiedererkennen. Denn ich kenne deine Augen und die werden sich nie verändern."

Der Blonde wollte sich heulend in Harrys Arme schmeißen, blieb aber standhaft. Es hatte keinen Zweck!

An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Alles Gute, Harry. Und bitte - vergiss mich!" Dann war er verschwunden.

Harry hörte seine Schritte auf dem Gang. Wie in Trance bewegte er sich auf die Decken an der Wand zu und lehnte sich an die Steinmauer.

„Nein.", flüsterte er zu sich. Immer wieder „nein". Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er rutschte an der Wand hinunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge.

Von jetzt an gab es nur noch die Feindschaft am Tage. Die Nächte würde er allein verbringen; und Harry wusste, dass Draco niemals nach ihm suchen würde. Er musste ihn vergessen.

~ * ~

Fünfzehn Jahre später saß Draco allein im Tropfenden Kessel und trank ein Butterbier. Im Pub war nicht viel los und er beobachtete ein paar Gäste. Niemand, den er kannte, war darunter.

Da öffnete sich die Tür von der Winkelgasse her. Eine blonde Frau, beladen mit drei Tüten, betrat das Gasthaus. Ihr folgte ein Mann mit dunklen Wuschelhaaren und Brille.

Draco drehte sich der Magen um. Natürlich erkannte er Harry sofort, nicht zuletzt, weil er nun das Ebenbild seines toten Vaters war.

Der blonde Mann starrte auf seinen Krug. Hoffentlich entdeckte ihn Harry nicht. Er wusste nicht, was dann geschehen würde. Den Gedanken an die Prozedur, die er vor fünfzehn Jahren durchgemacht hatte, schob er beiseite. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, dass er ewig gebraucht hatte, ohne den ehemaligen Mitschüler auszukommen und dass er wegen ihm das erste Mal in seinem Leben geweint hatte. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, er würde auch der einzige Mensch bleiben.

Harry und seine Frau stellten ihre Einkäufe ab und während Darcy sich an einem Tisch niederließ, ging der Dunkelhaarige zur Theke. Als er dort stand, spürte er einen seltsamen Blick im Rücken. Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau um, sie blätterte aber im Tagespropheten. Also sah er sich weiter unauffällig um und plötzlich blieben seine Augen an einem Paar anderen hängen. Dieses Grau kannte er, das wusste er sofort. Und im nächsten Moment wusste er auch, wessen Blick er aufgefangen hatte, und erschrak. Ein unangenehmes Ziehen breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus.

Dann musst er sich aber wieder umdrehen, da der Wirt sich an ihn wandte. Harry bestellte und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.

Von dort aus beobachtete er Draco.

Plötzlich stand dieser auf und verließ, dem Wirt ein paar Sickel auf die Theke knallend, den Pub. Dabei musste er allerdings am Tisch der Potters vorbei. Er riskierte noch einen letzten Blick - und bereute es im nächsten Moment schon wieder.

Harry hatte ihn sofort aufgefangen und hielt ihn kurz fest. Doch dann riss Draco sich los und stürmte hinaus. Nie wieder! Das hatte er sich geschworen.

Darcy schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Seltsamer Mensch. Kennst du ihn?"

Harry reagierte nicht sofort. „Jaah.", antwortete er dann.

„Und, wer ist es?"

Er ergriff die Hand seiner Frau und küsste den Handrücken kurz. „Nicht wichtig, mein Schatz. Vergiss ihn."

**~ * ~ * ~**

So meine Süßen, ihr habt es geschafft. Und ich auch. Ich hoffe – und bei manchen weiß ich es –, wir sehen uns wieder. Für alle, die das Ende nicht verkraften: *Taschetücher verteil* Ihr dürft auf mich draufhauen. :)

*knuddelknutsch*s, eure LeakyC


End file.
